The Prince: Degeneration
by LadyFangs
Summary: First in a Trilogy: The ignorant believe we have no feeling...a false assumption indeed. Ours are greater than any race- emotions we must suppress...If our logic fails...Vulcan fails...for what we bind has the power to destroy.
1. Chapter 2

**The Prince**

Chapter 2

How had she come to be in this place so far from her beloved home world? She gingerly stepped out from the transport and was instantly greeted by the red, angry vision of rock and ridge. Ah, Vulcan. Amanda's second sense was that of a blast of heat and the blistering glare of an alien sun beaming down on her. The sensation was suffocating. Amanda felt her body begin to fall back from the blast and she collapsed on the ground, panting for air. The heat burned in her lungs.

None of the Vulcans surrounding her seemed to notice or care about the human collapsed on the ground. No one offered to help her. After five agonizing minutes, Amanda managed to catch a breath, and slowly rose to her feet, trying to brush the red earth off her dress. It was the one Sarek had given her before he left Earth. She wanted to be perfect for him when she arrived on Vulcan. Now, looking at the red stains, she knew it was a lost cause. There was a tear in the silky material from where she landed on a rock. And the dress seemed to be crying.

Amanda began looking around. Sarek had told her there would be an escort there at the terminal to greet her. But she saw no one. And as the compound began clearing out, no one came. And suddenly, Amanda felt alone.

It quickly became obvious there was no transport. A shiver ran through her body, despite the physical temperature of the planet Amanda felt cold. For the first time in her life, Amanda Grayson, wife of the Vulcan ambassador, felt utterly and completely alone in a strange, alien place…

II

Sarek felt his wife's distress while in his office in the capital. He had been staring out of the windows of his suite, when he felt panic, not his own, grip him. She called out to him through their bond and he knew where she was. He quickly ascertained her situation and just as quickly felt the rage brewing inside him. He began centering himself, closing his eyes and casting chains on the emotion that threatened to break through. Once it was secure in its box, Sarek stepped outside his office and into the seating area. His gaze fell on the young assistant seated quietly at the computer console in the corner.

"Stossel." It was a command. Calm, yet cold. The young assistant stood to face the originator of the voice. He knew the ambassador was angry, though as a Vulcan he would hardly acknowledge such an emotion that theoretically did not exist. Looking up into the hard face of Sarek, he also realized what the emotion fear felt like.

"Yes, S'haile?" Sarek regarded him intently, ignoring the honorific the boy used. "You were sent to retrieve my wife. She has not been retrieved." It was a statement, not a question. Stossel bowed his head, eyes to the floor.

"I was told not to go osu," Stossel said meekly. Sarek's eyes narrowed, only a glimpse of what was going through his mind right then. He circled Stossel slowly, his six-foot-five frame dwarfing the smaller man.

"There is no word higher than mine!" Sarek hissed. Quickly righting himself he continued in a monotone. "You have disobeyed me. I must therefore conclude that you acted of your own accord. This insubordination has no place here…Stossel drew himself up quickly, aware of the impending threat.

"Osu" he interrupted. "Your order was overridden by counsel. T'Pau. I… had no choice but to comply," Stossel said his last few words haltingly, and then eyed the floor again.

There was tension in the room as silence clung in the air around them. There would be no apology, for that would imply offense, which was another emotion that did not theoretically exist.

Sarek studied the boy in front of him silently. Stossel had not yet mastered full control, and that was fine. He could smell the boy's trepidation. It satisfied him. He had hand-selected the boy for his current position. Fresh out of the Vulcan science academy Stossel had exhibited excellent political acumen and came from one of the lower castes…he could be shaped and molded. He was loyal. He saw how much it hurt the boy to be forced to disobey him. The young Vulcan had had no choice in the matter. This Sarek knew. He could stay.

"Dismissed." Sarek turned and headed out the door, but his presence lingered behind minutes longer. After awhile the tension in the air dissipated and Stossel was able to breathe again. He turned silently towards his console to continue work on the Talosian treatise he had been assigned.

III

Amanda sat alone in the terminal, her legs crossed under the now-ruined gown. Her head in her hands. She had been there for what felt like hours and yet no one came. Suddenly she felt a presence and quickly stood, brushing herself off with haste. She felt him before she saw him. He approached with a determine pace, not rushing, yet still urgent, long legs carrying a graceful, if not slightly imposing gait.

At that moment, with the sun setting behind him, he looked beautiful to Amanda. The heavy Vulcan robes flowed behind him elegantly skimming the ground and billowing off again. The last of a day's dying sun rays caught his dark thick curls glancing off of his head and cast a halo around him, a silhouette in the last of daylight.

She rose to greet him.

"Sarek, what happened? There was no one here." Amanda raised inquisitive eyes toward his.

"There was a miscommunication," he replied, his eyes skimming her now-ruined dress and disheveled appearance. His tone let Amanda know the subject was now closed. There was a brief pause, and in the next breath Sarek said, "Come, my wife". He gathered his wife's bags and walked to the waiting hovercraft. Amanda followed him in comfortable silence. She felt better already. His presence was soothing. But her thoughts raged, one in particular. _Vulcan's don't have miscommunications. _Which meant that someone left her at the terminal on purpose. She knew Sarek had made arrangements for her arrival. And she thought back to the other Vulcan's on the transport. Vulcans didn't say much, but their attitude towards her had been almost hostile. And when she collapsed, they had ignored the human struggling for air on the ground. She knew it would be difficult, but she was completely unwelcome on the planet. And it seemed all of Vulcan wanted her to know it.

IV

The sun had long since disappeared out of the sky and it was nearly dark. Amanda looked out the windows of the hovercraft as it headed north away from the terminal. Beautiful compounds began to dot the landscape once they cleared out of the city. They were beautiful homes, family compounds, Sarek had said. They were all done in earthen whites, and reds, browns, tans, the colors of Vulcan and seemed almost to blend into the harsh desert world around them. They reminded Amanda of the open floor plans of ancient Rome and Italy when man still believed in Gods.

They drove for another hour as Amanda watched the world around her turn pitch black. And as she was thrust out of her contemplative state the hover car began to slow. Amanda blinked. She saw two lights in the immediate distance growing closer. She focused her eyes. The car slowed to an almost stopped. They had arrived at a gate. On either side, two torches. The gate was massive, rising to the sky. Two walls jettisoned out in either direction for as far as Amanda's limited night vision allowed her to see. The gates opened, and the hovercraft entered into a circular drive. They were in some kind of courtyard. Amanda stepped out of the car and looked up.

Her eyes widened in amazement as she stared at what could only be described as a fortress or a castle. It seemed to blend the two. Massive stones formed its structure weather-worn from what seemed like centuries of use. It loomed large against the night sky casting the area around it into complete blackness. It was completely unlike any of the other compounds she had seen and previously thought grand. It dwarfed them in size and majesty. Suddenly, Amanda felt very, very small. Sarek motioned for her to follow him inside…

It was a combination of ancient and modern. Amanda instantly felt out of place. She saw banners, hung high from rafters towering above her head. There was a creature, cat-like and terrifying embroidered in colors of red, gold, and black. They were standing in a long hall. Sarek stopped and turned to face her in the torch-lit space. The flames flicking shadows across his face. Amanda realized at that moment that Sarek had not told her everything. She had not married an ambassador, he was something more. And as she gazed at her handsome husband, she felt another shiver. She wasn't sure she wanted to know much more.

"Welcome home Amanda," Sarek's voice, even in whisper, rumbled through the hall, echoing off the walls. Amanda saw shadows emerge from those walls slowly forming into figures. She recognized them as attendees. And in a smooth motion, that left Amanda speechless, they bowed, to the human and the Vulcan standing in the hall before stepping back…

It was quite a long while before Amanda found her voice. "Sarek, wha…" Amanda's gaze held his, questioning, nervous, wary. Sarek didn't want to be the cause of his wife's uncomfortable feelings and quickly glanced away. He felt the question forming in her head before it escaped her mouth.

"I am Sarek, son of Skonn in the House of Surak". He stood before her, hands clasped behind his back, head lowered in deference to her. "T'Pau is my mother". T'Pau. Amanda, like most Earthlings, knew the name. She was the one who introduced Vulcan to Earth. The only person to ever turn down a council seat. Every history book included her. She was almost mythical. One person had once described her as "All of Vulcan in one place".

It was what Sarek didn't say that caught her attention the most.

_All of Vulcan in one place…_

"_Sa-te 'kru"._ The title felt strange on her tongue as she grappled with the truth. She realized at that moment who, or rather what, her husband was.

"_Not to you. To you, I am you adun. And you, my adun'a." _It was why she loved him. This man, who controlled so much, so powerful, could humble himself only before her…As he gathered her in his arms, she knew her life had only just begun.

Author's notes:

This story is/will be a combination of TOS and Star Trek 2009. Parts are Cannon, some aren't. This is just my take on the Vulcan thing. I got to thinking, after watching all the TOS episodes, that there's a lot about Vulcan that Vulcan's don't like talking about. The mystique around T'Pau in Amok time, who she is exactly in relation to Spock, Sarek's power in the federation…and why Spock leaving Vulcan caused a two-decade gap in communication between father and son. Also why Spock has a tendency to lose his temper (there are about three times Spock decks Kirk in TOS) as well as how he feels about duty, etc… So this is what I've come up with.

This story may get a little long. I'll keep writing until my arc runs out. And yes, Spock will be coming up soon. And yea, I will talk about the chattel thing more in-depth as well as well as a Pon-farr scene (may go M)

For a group that believes in "Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations" Vulcan's are not the friendliest creatures in the galaxy. Smart, yet so, so cold. And even cruel.

Vulcan words taken out of the Vulcan Language Dictionary:

Adun- husband

Adun'a- wife

Sa-te 'kru- king/ most high

Osu- sir

S'haile- lord


	2. Chapter 3

**The Prince**

**Chapter 3**

It was not a position Spock would have wished himself in. But then, he had had no choice. Other children could choose their life path. His had been made for him. His life was carefully planned. His time carefully constructed. His words carefully mitigated so as to not cause embarrassment to his father.

He was the embodiment of Vulcan decorum. He believed himself to be Vulcan. There was no other way. So he did not understand the words of others as they spoke to him. The words were unfamiliar, yet caused him distress. Whispers of names_…whore…traitor…half-breed…_echoed silently through the school halls as he passed by.

He once asked his father what those words meant. He received no answer, so he went to his mother. She cried.

He did what was logical. He researched. He learned the definition of whore- _his mother_. He learned the definition of traitor- _his father._ He learned the definition of half-breed. _Himself_.

It took thirty-five times for those words to be spoken for Spock to react. It cost the tormentor his life. That year Spock began his training in the Vulcan martial-art of nashinahr. There were no more taunts, and he was six.

By seven he had completed and excelled at his kaswhan. Four of his counterparts had not done so. Vulcan had claimed them. He passed through Kahn-telan. He now had a wife. And at the age of 18 the rituals were complete. Yes, Spock had completed his tasks. Quietly. Simply. Without complaint.

His father watched carefully. Spock had no choice. He was strong. His father, stronger. He was smart. His father, smarter. He had felt in training his father's hand more than once. It was said to make him strong. He learned emotional control, for the fear of his father's lack of… It. Yes…he was groomed. He knew the ways of his clan.

But he always excelled _despite of. _It was always whispered. Never said aloud. No one would dare violate his clan in doing so. Spock had nothing to concern himself with, he had been coronated and sealed. Only the brave dare whisper. And so, it was said in shadow.

Until.

Carefully groomed and mitigated, Spock demonstrated none of his father's…characteristics. Physically yes, there was no denying he was his father's child. With human eyes. But Spock had been forced to master emotional control.

He respected Sarek. Liking a person was an emotion, and therefore illogical to acknowledge. _Although, _Spock thought to himself, _That would not be the operative word he chose to describe his father. _

No…he had seen too much. Heard too much. He saw his mother's bruises over tired eyes and gingerly steps. He did not comment. If there was an emotion there, he could not describe it…a burning in his being.

His mother told him it was nothing. Spock knew it was something. It happened once every seven years. The first time he had heard the growls and the cries…saw the effects in the morning… he was too young to know what was going on.

Sarek had disappeared by morning. He would not be seen on-world for two months. His mother was damaged. Spock thought about the human physician that had been sent from Earth to tend to her…

_Broken carpals, internal bleeding, cracked tibia and massive vaginal scarring. Blood loss. _It was quiet then, as he was ushered out the room. The looks he received…pity from the humans, mixed with disgust. And…_fear_…

That time was spent with his grandmother. He stayed in her presence. Never questioning aloud what had happened. What would become of his mother? His father's role. His disappearance. She recovered. Father returned. It was never discussed. Not even in private. But it haunted him…

He remembered well that time with his grandmother.

Despite her initial reaction to the child's mother T'Pau had instantly loved Spock. No other Vulcan would know of this, love was illogical and therefore did not exist. But, she did love the child. Just as she loved the child's father. And through extension, his wife.

She had gazed upon his face, older than his years and noted he had been forced to be an adult from childhood. But for fleeting moments he had not been able to enjoy the spoils of youth. And now, with this…situation. She had known he was in search of reconciliation of the things he'd seen and heard. The child had to know. He needed to know his father had not tried to kill his mother. T'pau had melded with Spock to showed him what words could not say. She had shown him what one day, his biology would force him to do. To be. And it disgusted him. Shocked him. Scared him. And then, there were no more of the emotions. Because he resolved to not feel...

II

But years later as he stood before the Council Spock_ felt_ once again. The words that had haunted him. The things he had seen. Heard…his _disadvantage…_No. It had been a long time since Spock had a reaction to anything. Never once displaying or acknowledging any emotion. However, he was his father's son after all_…"Live Long and Prosper"_ were the words he hissed in a tone only a Vulcan could muster which carried double-meaning. But the council heard the meaning behind them clear as day…and for once, Spock acknowledged feeling. Something inherited through his very human mother, and very Vulcan father.

He had made his decision. And for the first time, felt free. But as he turned his back on his father and council, he knew there would be hell to pay. They would not let him go easily. And Spock knew meditation was necessary in order to begin the process of escaping.


	3. Chapter 4

**The Prince**

**Chapter 4**

It was dark by the time Spock made it back to his home. _Home _he thought contemptuously. The place had never held much warmth for him. To Spock, it looked like a stone prison. His own private hell. He knew his position was sought after. But he owned it by birthright. Now, he was turning his back on it. On his people. His father. Everything. Spock never wanted it. Now he had made the first real choice of his life. He silently hoped he lived long enough to see that choice through.

Sarek was there before he made it to the gate. The two men stared at each other. Five long, tense minutes passed. It was Sarek who spoke first. _"Are you challenging me?"_ It was not a question in as much a threat. And Spock hid an inner shudder. Sarek's tone was low, guttural. His usual calm countenance now very threatening. Spock felt anger- not his own- course through his body and inwardly drew back. Outwardly, he remained still. His father had lost control. He was channeling. It was a dangerous state for a Vulcan to be in.

The proper way to respond would have been to lower his eyes. Spock however, would not be bowed.

He could see the shadow of Mt. Seleya cutting through the night's shadows in the distance. And in the back of his mind wondered who would carry his katra there. He knew he would probably die. And knew it would not be his father that would be the bearer…_Mother, _he silently wished he had told her more, told her he loved her. Staring at Sarek in front of him, he knew he would never get the chance to say so.

Spock closed his eyes. He would not attack first. That would be Sarek's task. Moments later he felt a burst of air as Sarek lunged at him. Spock was 60 years his father's younger, but Sarek was still in his own youth, and had 80- years' worth of training in nashinahr to his 20. Spock ducked. His father's first blow barely grazed him. But he wasn't quick enough to avoid the next one. Sarek's fist connected with his son's face sending Spock falling backwards to the ground.

This man was no longer his father. He was gone. And in his place was someone- no_ something_ else.

Spock quickly jumped to his feet assuming the defensive stance. He tasted his own blood in his mouth combined with dirt.

His father attacked again, this time aiming for Spock's throat. One jumped up and over the other, but Sarek knocked him out of the air. In the next moment he was on the ground, Sarek's hand wrapped around his throat. Spock struggled. His limbs thrashing as he tried to break free of his father's grip, but the older Vulcan held tightly. Spock's eyes began to cloud over and he tried desperately to focus. All he saw were the cold depths of Sarek's eyes…and the fury beneath them…his world was fading…and he stopped thrashing…a welcoming blackness engulfing him…

**II**

SAREK!!!! SAREK! STOP! PLEASE! Amanda's voice shocked Sarek out of his manic-state. He blinked. _"Amanda?" _His hand was still gripped around Spock's neck.

'_Sarek, let him go! Please, let him go! Don't do this!" _Amanda was running across the courtyard, hair wildly flowing behind her. In front of her were two members of the V'Ket, the personal guard of the Clan and of the entire planet. They ran towards him. Stamin arrived first crashing into Sarek and throwing him to the ground. Storel arrived second, rushing over to the young S'Haile. Sarek was no longer out of control. He lay on the ground, slightly dazed, but back in control of himself yet again.

Amanda arrived last. Instead of going to Sarek, she ran directly to her son. "Spock! Spock! Wake up! Please wake up. Please…baby, please…" Amanda had lifted Spock's body, cradling his head in her arms and began rocking him. She had done this many times when he was a baby, and a toddler. He had not allowed her to touch him like that since his taloath. Her tears flowed freely as she pleaded with her son to wake up. He didn't move.

Storel turned his attention to Spock, the sim're. Speaking quickly he called to his fellow officer, Stamin. _Call T'Pau. Take Sarek away. _The two men nodded towards one another in silent understanding. They gathered their charges, and departed quickly.

**III**

T'Pau had been forced out of her nightly meditation by searing pain coursing through her mind. She felt a tearing at the edge of her consciousness and knew instantly. Quickly gathering the high priestess she began moving towards the bottom of the citadel. ..

Stamin carried Spock in his arms, Amanda rushing frantically behind him. They needed to hurry, or the boy would die.

There was much commotion in the ancient temple as T'Pau entered. The elders had been summoned and were at a loss of why at such a late hour. The noise was deafening as whispers rang across the stone walls, now smooth with the millennia of harsh Vulcan winds.

"_Kroyika!"_ T'Pau's voice. Silence descended. Stamin stepped forth, laying Spock's battered body on the altar. Amanda soft cries, the only sound. T'Pau moved towards her grandson, studying him. She hurt. She had known Sarek capable of many cruelties. But to destroy himself was another matter entirely. Spock's death would kill Sarek. She had known for a long time that her only son had never truly mastered his emotions. None of the men of Surak ever had. Those emotions were too strong. And Spock had challenged his father, _although,_ T'Pau thought, she had seen it coming for years. The boy was too quiet. He was asked to give too much, too soon. They had molded him into a model child. Tamping down his human side and binding his Vulcan passions too. It had only been a matter of time before the child fought back. Now it seemed, it was too late.

But there was hope.

**IV**

As T'Pau melded with the lifeless body it began to breathe. The elders knelt. Minutes passed into hours as the sun rose, and then fell again.

Finally, two days later, T'Pau removed her hand. The elders rose and left. It was only T'Pau, Amanda, and Spock.

The boy sat up blinking. Amanda rushed to her son, fresh tears bursting forth. _"Spock, are you..?"_ Spock turned to face her, face calm. No sign of the battle he had endured days ago. _"I assure you mother I am well."_

T'Pau faced them both. She was physically and mentally exhausted. But there was no time for rest. She did not want her heir to fall again at his father's hands. And the fault was as much her own as his for the situation the boy was now in.

"_Spock, you have made your decision?"_ Spock raised his eyes to hers. _"Yes, T'Pau"._

They regarded each other silently for a moment. It was T'Pau who spoke next.

"_We must get you off-world. Your father has claimed you dead to him. This is not to be. You will retain your place, your land your property. Your father is not an evil man, despite what you think. But he is passionate. You cannot remain here, for he feels you have challenged him. You know our rules on challenge. You are not dead. He knows this. He will need time. And you do as well. Live Long and Prosper, my child."_

"_Peace and Long Life T'Pau."_ The matriarch turned and left, leaving only Amanda and Spock.

Amanda looked into the eyes of the man in front of her. Only yesterday was he just a baby. She remembered Sarek holding him. Speaking softly to the infant…oh how it hurt to reconcile that image against the man who tried to kill that baby!

Spock looked at his mother, seeing his emotions running through her eyes. They shared the same eyes; each could read the other better than anyone else. Sarek had always found it difficult to reconcile his mother's love for him versus his own. He saw fear in her eyes, love for him. Sadness at the destruction of their family, worry for his future and hope?

"_Mother, I shall be fine. With your permission I have already requested domicile and dual citizenship as I am the child of a terran mother. I do not require money for Starfleet has everything in order for my arrival. I will make my own way. There is no need for anyone to know who I am. I am ready"_

Amanda silently regarded this boy, who had become a man in what seemed, overnight. He had challenged his father and survived. She would have to deal with that at home. But she would defend her son. Even if it meant her own death.

"_Live long and Prosper mother"… "Peace and Long Life, my son"._

a/n: I have never thought Sarek as the nicest person on the planet, but I do not believe he would intentionally kill his son. He can hold a grudge for a really long time (18 years in TOS) and even after their reconciliation they still had issues (TNG). So this is my take on how it went down. Sarek will have to deal with his sins. Spock will have to deal with the emotional fallout. And T'Pring, Uhura and the rest of the folks will be making appearances soon enough.


	4. Chapter 5

**The Prince**

**Chapter 5**

**_Eight years later, Starfleet_**

Spock awoke next to the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. It was morning, and sunlight streamed through the windows in his bedroom. The room itself was large, with a window and a view of the student quad. He had been placed on the top floor- reserved for Commanders, and Captains. In fact, his apartment was more like a suite, with three rooms, a separate seating, dining and living area, as well as a full-service kitchen. And for the first time ever, as Spock took in his surroundings, he felt truly at peace.

The figure in the bed stirred next to him and Spock leaned closer to her. A brown face peeked up at him from the tangled white sheets she had buried herself in. Spock regarded her features silently, drawing the blankets up a little closer to her, his hand gently brushing her face. The sheets molded against her body, meeting against her figure. She was beautiful.

Outwardly, his facial expression held no change, but inwardly he felt warmth. Love, was the human word for it.

As he brushed the back of his hand softly against her features he remembered what life was like just eight short years ago…

**II**

Spock had arrived at Starfleet fresh off the transport. At check in his Vulcan clothes were removed and replaced with the starched, bright red uniform of a cadet. He was assigned a room and a roommate, much to his chagrin, and as soon as he had set his small bag of personals down, he was whisked off to the academic advisor's office. It was here he met the man he would later recount as his first real friend.

It had all been moving a bit too fast for Spock. It had only been two days since he left Vulcan and the breakneck speed at which humans traveled and worked and busied themselves had overwhelmed him. Earth was noisy, bustling, and full of energy and sounds, the complete opposite of the serenity of Vulcan. Not to mention the incident- Spock inwardly cringed at the thought then quickly brushed it out of his mind- with his father. Spock's mental shields were so taxed that when he wound up in Captain Pike's office, the Vulcan was more than a bit overwhelmed. He was near shut-down. The Captain, sensing Spock's distress (although the Vulcan didn't express it physically), immediately closed his office, and drew the blinds to block out the sun. His weary charge had taken refuge in a corner chair, his face now draped in the shadows of the candles Pike had lit.

Pike took a moment to study the figure in front of him. The Vulcan was on the taller side of the human height spectrum, he had to be well over six-feet-plus. His face was long and elegant and he certainly had the ears. They curved up, ending at a sharper point than most of the other Vulcans Pike had met. But that was not what he had first caught when the young cadet walked through his door. No. There was something different about this Vulcan…something almost…human.

He had read the cadet's file and knew he would be a great addition to Starfleet. Two Bachelor's degrees, one in Mechanical Engineering the other in Computer Information systems. Three Master's earned in Subatomic Theory, Particle Physics and Applicable Celestial Biology- all earned on Vulcan, at that. It was impressive. Many other Vulcans only had, at the most, four degrees. And this cadet was still in his 20's.

And another thing, Cadet Spock's aptitude tests. He had answered every question accurately. It was a perfect score. No one in Starfleet's history had done that. The boy was genius. Even in Vulcan standards. After all, Vulcan was basically the language of science in the known universe. So it made Captain Pike wonder why, if the cadet in front of him had achieved so much in so little time…why he had entered Starfleet. He knew better than to ask.

But there was more. The file said Spock held dual citizenship. That could only be for a handful of reasons: One, he was a diplomat- (which was obvious he wasn't because he wouldn't be sitting in Pike's office in a red cadet uniform); or two- One parent was Vulcan, the other terran.

There was only one such couple in the universe. Which meant…

Pike instantly sat upright just then as the realization dawned on him. He looked up at the cadet, who had been eying him intently. Captain Pike hadn't noticed the Vulcan looking at him; he had been so lost in thought. Now though, he had the opportunity to look into Spock's eyes. _Human eyes._ Brown eyes stared back at him under long lashes. Spock didn't move, but Pike could tell the Cadet was analyzing him- _friend or foe- Pike thought ruefully. Better show him he is among friends. _Pike stood up. The Vulcan did the same.

"Cadet Spock, welcome to Starfleet. I am Captain Christopher Pike. And I will be advising you through the course of your studies here. I see you possess a vast array of knowledge. I hope we have something to offer you. I know that you have much to offer us. Now, let's get to it"

Spock had been able to bypass all preliminary classes due to his multitude of degrees, and since he was already proficient at all of the science tracks he decided to study languages instead. Linguistics proved to be a cultural eye-opener. Spock felt, that in order to truly understand a language, a person had to understand the culture behind it. And that led to studies in history, xenosocial development and even xenopsychology. In between his studies, Spock had also been exploring Earth, the place of his mother's birth. He had visited the Pyramids of Egypt, seen the tombs of the Candices of Ethiopia. He had journeyed to Europe to view Stonehenge and to the excites of Paris. The rainforests of Brazil and Argentina. But, for all his travels, Spock didn't make friends. He didn't really care to. With the exception of Captain Pike, who Spock looked to as a mentor and friend, there were not others. His roommates had stopped asking him to go places with them after the first disastrous trip to the local pub, where, Spock had simply left after entering and observing the atmosphere. Spock recalled the words he had said:

"I do not understand the action of inebriating oneself to the point of physical duress. This is not conducive to personal health and therefore I must deem it illogical. Much like all the actions of the human race"

The people he had been with had stared at him in open-mouthed shock, and the atmosphere became very uncomfortable. Spock had only been making an observation, but it appeared he had offended his acquaintances. There were no more invites after that. But Spock didn't mind. He preferred the solitude of his own mind to the cacophony of theirs. Spending time alone also helped him build up his mental shields against the daily onslaught of disorganized human thought. Yet another reason why he chose xenolinguistics. The work areas were quiet. The cadets, more introspective and observant. It was… calming.

Spock still did much research in the sciences though. He was Captain Pike's laboratory assistant. During his third year he thought of a project that would combine all his skills together. It would be used to test student responses to high stress situations in deep space. It would be a computer simulation fully interactive and able to anticipate certain reactions…He didn't have a name for it yet.

When Spock broached the idea to Captain Pike the older gentleman was ecstatic. "Spock that's pure genius! That's exactly what we need." Pike slapped him on the back, and Spock hid a grimace. But he didn't really mind. Pike was a friend. And with that, Spock created the Kobyashi Maru.

It was that same year that Spock met Leila. Leila Kalomi.

'


	5. Chapter 6

**The Prince**

Chapter 6

He was working late in the biology lab. There had been a new genus of plant discovered on Hyderion II, and Spock was interested in seeing it. An outside botanist had been called in to help with the examination as well. Apparently, the plant released a certain kind of spore that if hit with it, made a person lose control of their inhibitions. It was fascinating work.

So Spock began studying its affects, dissecting the plant stem by stem, petal by petal. He was so involved in his work that he hadn't noticed a young human woman slip next to him.

"Hello."

Spock looked up towards the voice.

"Greetings." He replied, striating his posture, and placing his hands behind his back. He studied the woman looking up at him. Blue eyes, blond hair. She was a good foot shorter than he, and, he noticed, she possessed an aesthetically appealing figure. She looked almost fragile.

"_I am Dr. Leila Komeni. I assume you are Cadet Spock. I've heard a great deal about your studies and I look forward to working with you."_

She was straight-forward. No comments on his appearance, and Spock liked that. He had been in many situations where the first thing out of his company's mouths had been about his appearance. Apparently, many people had not seen a Vulcan before. And they liked to gawk. Or worse…touch. And ask horribly personal questions.

But Leila did none of the above. And for that Spock was grateful.

He turned back to the plant laid across the steel table in the lab room. Leila made her way to the other side, and they both leaned over the flower and continued on in silence.

They worked together for months, and as Spock thought about it, he may have liked Leila from the beginning. By the fourth month of their study, Leila was sure she liked him.

It was a new experience for Spock. He had experienced many emotions since coming to Earth, but the one he presently felt he could not describe. He found he enjoyed her presence, and he allowed her to stand closer to him than anyone else. He didn't mind her accidental brushes against him and when she did so, Spock relished the feeling of her warmth. It wasn't often though, and Leila always blushed and apologized profusely when it happened. Spock had told her no apologies were necessary, but she apologized anyway.

And another thing. She always called him _Mister_ Spock.

So when he began experiencing what could only be described as nervousness around her he believed himself to be sick, and felt the need to contact his mother.

II

By the fifth month of this happening, he contacted Amanda. At his first attempt Sarek answered the comm. Spock immediately hung up. His father was the last person he cared to see. So he waited till later in the day when he knew Sarek to be gone and Amanda home, and tried again. This time, she answered with a smile.

Amanda regarded her son's face as he came on the screen in front of her. She hadn't seen him in four years, since her last trip to Earth. Spock wouldn't set foot on Vulcan. And she hadn't talked to him in almost a year. He had grown taller. The skinny boy who had left Vulcan eight years ago now fully grown into a man. And Amanda had to smile, what a man he was!

She was quite proud of herself. Spock's chest had filled out nicely, and his shoulders were broad. Although still in his cadet's reds the uniform fit close to his body outlining a wiry, muscular frame.

He was elegant and regal. Spock was in his typical stance, back strait, hands clasped behind it. Chin up. He took after his father in that regard. In fact, he looked much like Sarek. But she wouldn't dare speak that thought to him.

"Spock! I'm so happy you called! How are you?" Seeing his mother's happy twinkle, Spock couldn't help but allow his stance to relax. She had always had that affect on him.

He did not miss Vulcan, but he missed his mother. It was his human side coming through, but it made him closer to her.

"Mother, I am experiencing something unusual to me. I don't know what it is, and I thought to seek your insight into the matter."

Amanda cocked her head to the side, analyzing her son. "Go on. When did these feelings start, and who and what was around you when they did?"

Spock answered her, starting with the invitation to study the new plant, the appearance of the new botanist. Her "accidental touches and his observations on her physically appealing nature.

He also noted that he had been quite surprised by her knowledge of xenobiology, and astuteness in the study of the new organism. When he was finished, to his surprise, his mother had started laughing!

Amanda laughed so hard her face had turned pink and tears were running from her eyes. Spock was offended, and his posture stiffened visibly.

"Mother, I do not understand what has caused you such great amusement at my expense." His sharper tone caught Amanda off guard and she focused long enough to look at her son. His face remained impassive but his eyes looked indignant.

"I'm sorry, Spock, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but I believe you like the young woman."

She wouldn't venture to say _love _because, well, she knew her son. She saw infatuation. She saw interest. She even saw a tinge of lust in his eyes, but she didn't see love.

She relayed all these thoughts to him. Translating into a language she knew he'd understand.

"You are experiencing romantic feelings towards her. I encourage you to act on them. I've raised you well; you know how to treat a woman. Now, go for it!"

"Oh, and I love you Spock" she said with a smile. He watched his mother's image fade.

He had no clue what to do in his situation. His mother's revelations on his current state had confused and slightly disturbed him. And although he was well-mannered, he knew this much by the many people who had commented at different social functions he'd attended over the years, he had no knowledge on how to approach the situation with Leila.

She was a terran female. The only other one he knew was his mother, and she had adapted many of her ways to fit her life on Vulcan. So, he couldn't look there. No. He needed a male. Someone he could trust.

He called Captain Pike.

III

The Captain was in his quarters when the comm. Beeped. _Curious, _he thought. _Who could be calling this late? _It was 11at night.

"Answer" he called to the comm. He was greeted by his favorite cadets unsmiling face. "Cadet Spock" Pike said in surprise. "I take it this must be important for you to call so late". Pike watched Spock closely. His cadet's stance was in its usual rigid posture and his face impassive, but he seemed concerned about something.

Pike waited.

"Captain, I wish to speak with you on a rather private matter." Pike nodded. "I have consulted with my mother on this, and she seems to think I have developed romantic feelings towards Dr. Kalomi. I am unsure of how to proceed, as she is human and I Vulcan. My mother is human, but I doubt her example is the one to follow. I do not know what to do"

Pike was floored. He had known Lieutenant Spock for over three years and never once had the Vulcan ever said anything about a woman. In fact, he had never even shown interest. It was strange, because over 90-precent of the female population at Starfleet, both cadets and administrators, found him attractive. Pike had been informed of this more times than he cared to count. He had seen them try, and fail as Spock ignored their advances, and he had had to laugh at some of the more dramatic rejections. He had been approached by inquiring minds who wanted to know why Spock had rejected them. And how he had gotten so chummy with the Cadet when no one else had.

Clearly, they knew nothing about Vulcans. So he had explained what he knew about the culture, about bonding ceremonies, ET centre, and basically culminating in a "he's just not into you" mode.

Secretly he thought Spock was asexual and just believed Spock incapable of such emotions. Clearly the Vulcan did not exhibit any. Even towards Pike, whom he considered a friend. In fact, Pike didn't know the Cadet held him such regard until he told him so in a voice so deadpan he thought Spock was joking. Except, Vulcans don't joke. And Pike had felt honored.

So now here he was, basically asking about human courting rituals. And so, Pike gave him a few pointers.

So the next time Spock and Leila were in the lab, he surprised her.

Leila had been concentrating on a peculiar slide under her microscope when she heard Spock call her.

She looked up. He was standing on the opposite side of the table.

"Ms. Komeni, would you like to dine with me this evening?

It wasn't so much the question but the tenor of the voice that melted Leila's heart. He looked so serious, and his voice was so melodic. She'd later compare it to a bass in an orchestra. He really was a handsome man, though very uptight.

It went that way for a time, and Spock seemed content with the dinners every Thursday evening. After three months of this, Leila found herself wanting more. He still didn't touch her, and there were no kisses good night. She began to think about how to broach the subject without scaring him away. And finally, after an intense debate of the biological evolution of the Hyderion fauna, Leila decided to act.

"Spock, would you mind finishing this conversation in my quarters?" It was a bold move, and Leila held her breath waiting on an answer. Spock was completely oblivious to her true motivations and seeing as how they were the last two people in the restaurant, decided, quite logically, that it was the correct course of action.

And so he agreed. He would later note that this would be his first time experiencing human intimacy.

They chatted, still deep in conversation until they arrived at Leila's apartment. She and Spock entered her apartment, and suddenly Spock felt Leila's attention and mood shift. Their chatter had died down and now there was a strange tension between them. Leila turned to face him.

She was inches from him, in his personal space but not touching him as she stared into his eyes. Beautiful deep brown eyes framed in long lashes. She glanced at his nose, strait and distinguished, and finally ended her gaze at his lips. Those full, kissable lips. She had wanted to kiss him for so long. Before losing her nerve, Leila perked up on her tippy toes, and gave Spock his first kiss. But she didn't back down.

Spock was Vulcan, not stupid. He quickly realized Leila's intent. He found the action pleasurable, and rationalized that something so pleasurable couldn't be bad. It would only be logical to reciprocate. So he did.

Leila and Spock moved in tandem, two sets of hands exploring one another. They began walking backwards, Leila's hands caressing his neck, his on her back, lips connected, until Leila's legs his the couch. She fell backwards, pulling Spock on top of her.

She felt his warm hands exploring, gently easing her shirt over her head.

God, how she loved those hands...those lips, the taste…she was quickly shocked out of her reverie when both the kiss and the touch ended…She blinked up at Spock, who looked at her with an expression she couldn't read. Leila's heart sank.

_Oh no, please don't let him be reject me, she thought. _"Spock, why did you stop?" she asked aloud, afraid of the answer.

"Leila, I do find the actions we are partaking in quite pleasurable, and you are indeed aesthetically appealing, however, I do not know how to continue," Spock responded.

Leila breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, Spock" she said sitting up to face him. "Let me show you" and with that, she threw her arms around his neck, and pulled him back down on top of her.

IV

Spock was 23 the first time he mated with a female. It had been a physically stimulating experience, although, after the deed was done, his emotions towards Leila seemed to disappear. He didn't completely understand why. She was incredibly intelligent, aesthetically appealing, however, after he had mated with her, she had become very…attached. He didn't understand her need to be constantly around him, touching him. Although he had never minded her touches, now she seemed to do it constantly, purposefully. She followed his every move and Spock found this disconcerting, at best. She had also begun to speak of _their _future _together._ These talks involved children, family. This was something not tolerable to Spock, as he was already betrothed. There could be no such future with Leila_._

It was the second to last week of their research work and Leila had begun speaking of these things yet again. It was most certainly not professional, considering their environment. And, she was touching him, yet again. Spock made a decision. He had to tell her that this could not continue. He did not want to hurt her feelings, but he knew of no other way to get her to cease her actions.

He broke the news to her the day before he was set to return to the academy. He figured it would be easier on her this way, as she would not have to see him again after that day. They were in Leila's apartment.

As she stood to kiss him Spock stopped her, grabbing her wrists gently and pulling her hands down from his face. His expression was emotionless. He was at peace with his decision, and was indifferent to the matter at hand.

"Leila, this cannot continue," he said, matter-of-factly. His voice was a monotone. He looked into Leila's face as she stared wide-eyed up at him, her blue eyes brimming with tears. "Spock, what are you saying? You do not want me anymore?" The tears began to fall.

"Leila, you speak of things which I cannot give you. I am betrothed to another. I have been since I was seven years of age, and I do intended to carry out the arrangement. It is illogical for you to desire me. I believe you should seek out the company of a mate who can fully satisfy your desires. I am not that mate. I wish you peace and long life Leila. Live long and prosper"

His words cut through her like a knife, and Leila felt a sharp burn in her chest, as waves of emotions crashed over her. Hurt, sadness, the pain of such a rejection. Her tears were flowing freely now as Spock dropped her hands and exited her apartment. It was over so quickly…and, to add to the hurt, he hadn't seemed to feel anything. Nothing! There was no remorse in his voice. And his eyes, which she had learned to read so well, had nothing in them. It was as if, he felt nothing for her at all…

Suddenly Leila couldn't stand anymore, and crumpled to the floor. Her body shaking from her sobs. He was gone. And everything she had hoped for in life, gone with him. She had fooled herself into thinking he loved her. He had never said so, but she had seen the end coming. How he had began to withdraw from her, physically, shunning her embraces. He was uncomfortable with her talk of a joint future. What he may have felt for her in the beginning, whatever _that_ was, was long gone.

He had never loved her at all. And she was a fool for ever thinking he had.

A new wave of emotions hit her and fresh tears came as Leila lay still by the door that Spock had just exited, 11 months to the day they first met each other.

'

'


	6. Chapter 7

**The Prince**

Chapter 7

He was at the end of a one-year mission in space. His first outing since graduating from the academy. He was now a lieutenant. And he was second officer to Captain Pike. His best friend. No one in Starfleet's history had ever been promoted so quickly up the ranks, but Spock had excelled with ease. In the academy, it was with the Kobyashi Maru, and his numerous degrees (he had completed three more in four years as a cadet, bringing his total to eight in all), had helped expedite his ascension, as most students with previous degrees were automatically advanced quicker than those just starting them at the academy. He had also proven his worth more than once in the numerous scuffles Pike had gotten them into in his first venture into space.

So upon returning from the field, Spock was approached by his friend and Captain with an offer he wouldn't be able to turn down. Pike took his protégé out to a local pub to discuss the details.

"Hey Spock, since we're planet side for a while, I've got some news to share with you. How about we go down to Rocky's this evening?" Spock didn't really care for the bar scene, but found it impossible to refuse his captain. "At what time should I avail myself captain?"

'1900 hours." And so, at the appointed time, Spock walked into the local hot spot. He was dressed casually, a pair of denim jeans pressed with black boots, a simple, white collared shirt with a black undershirt underneath, and a black leather jacket for the cool evening. He spotted his captain right away at the bar.

Pike turned to greet him. "Lieutenant Spock, glad you made it. Come; let's head over to the other side."

Settling themselves down into a booth, Pike immediately cut to the point.

"Spock, we're being grounded for the next four years. Apparently, our ship is being decommissioned, and there's a proposal for a new Constellation-class vessel being drawn up. I am going to command it, when the time comes."

Spock registered no surprise as Pike took a sip of the beer in his hand. "And how do I fit into this Captain?" Spock said calmly.

"You are my first officer. I've know n you since you were a cadet, and your work has not gone unnoticed by Starfleet. They want to enlist you in a teaching/ research role until the new ship is finished. Also, Number One is leaving for work in the public sector, which means I have an opening for a first officer. I'd like you to fill it."

Spock was silent a long while as he stared at his Captain. He was only a year out of the academy and in such a time he had jumped from Cadet to first officer…he didn't dwell on it too much.

'What would they have me teach?" he asked.

"Well Spock, you would continue your work the Kobyashi Maru of course. The fleet is also in dire need of a teacher skilled in Vulcan and Romulan dialects, as well as morphology and phonology. All in your subject matter expertise. You would also have the opportunity to study human language acquisition habits, as you would be teaching. So basically, the cadets will study you, and you study the cadets"

Pike pitched the teaching gig in a way he knew would pique the Vulcan's interest. Any chance at the opportunity for further study always drew Spock in.

"I see," was Spock's reply. "This is most interesting. And it does give me ample time to work on several projects which I have yet to complete. I believe teaching is something I have never tried, and so therefore I can conclude that the ability to "study the cadets as they study me" could prove quite beneficial. And should make for fascinating research. I accept."

Pike grinned reaching over the table to give Spock a pat on the shoulder.

"Great Mr. Spock! Well, let me be the first to say, congratulations on your teaching assignment. Oh, and there's one more thing you should know"

Spock looked.

"The incident on Talos IV, you saved my ass back there, at great personal risk to yourself seeing how the people were manipulative telepaths. They could have killed you. You received several commendations, and for your efforts, you're being promoted. Congratulations Commander"

It would prove to be a fascinating four years.


	7. Chapter 8

**The Prince**

Chapter 8

Spock had had his fare share of lovers. He was certainly nowhere near many of his male companions, who gloated openly about their nightly conquests. To Spock, such encounters were private, and the few that he had had, he held in sincere regard. They were always with women outside of Starfleet, for, Spock had seen first- hand the problems that dating "inside the office" so to say, could cause. And he'd seen enough destroyed careers and broken emotions to know to stay away from such activities.

So, he did not consider women as "notches" to be made "under his belt" or however the human adage went.

He had been teaching at the academy a full two years and in that time he had managed to earn a reputation as the most-difficult, intimidating professor at the entire academy. He had a 75-percent failure rate in his classes.

Any other teacher with a failure rate that high would be questioned, most likely dismissed, but his superiors saw that although Spock's classes and curriculum were demanding, they were well suited for his field. And there was another reason…although most of the students in Commander Spock's class failed, those that didn't, had gone on to serve on the best ships and were considered the most sought-after cadets in the fleet.

In fact, it had been said by the students themselves, that if you made it through Commander Spock's class, your career in service was set.

It was in this second year that one such cadet was sitting center front on the first day of class.

It was not the cadet herself that caught his attention, but her proximity. Never had a student ever sat in the front row of his class. This was certainly different.

More cadets filed into the classroom. This was his Vulcan Three Course- reserved for the most serious of students. Most of those in his class now he had taught for Vulcan One and Two and they were as familiar with his strait-forward, no-nonsense teaching style as he was personally aquainted with each of their academic strengths and weakness from prior classes. There were twelve students in all.

Which brought him back to the cadet at the front of his class. He had not seen her in any of his previous courses. And since he was the only person who taught the language, he logically concluded she must be misplaced.

He looked at his roster. Cadet Murphy, Cadet Upshaw, Cadet Louis…ah. The name of the mysterious cadet.

Stepping back from behind his podium he approached the center row. Cadet Uhura, I presume. Uhura stood quickly attention. 'Cadet Uhura here sir". He had the opportunity to study her. "At ease".

He continued. Cadet, I do not know if you are aware, but this class is for students who are highly proficient in Vulcan. All have been in Vulcan One and Two before, and as I have never seen you in either class, as I am the only professor to teach said courses, I believe you may be misplaced".

Spock's tone was so deadpan that Uhura blinked in disbelief before quickly composing herself. She responded in what she thought, was flawless Vulcan, "Sir, I have tested out of both classes. I am a second year cadet, my study is linguistics. I also tested out of this course, but was not pleased with my score. So I have petitioned to be placed in here. With your permission, of course."

Spock was intrigued. Her diction was almost flawless.

He decided on a quick test, and replied in a different dialect. "Your grasp of standard is impressive. Where did you glean such knowledge?"

Cadet Uhura replied in the same dialect. "I posses two degrees from the University of Tiblisi in Africa. One in Alien Languages and Syntax, the other in Cross-Cultural relations."

The University of Tiblisi. Spock knew for fact that the school had one of the best language programs on Earth, second only to Starfleet, and third to the Vulcan Science Academy. Fascinating.

Spock switched to a third dialect. "I have been assured of your intent. Your knowledge skill in Vulcan is highly advanced. Tell me, how many dialects of Vulcan are you proficient in?"

Uhura answered in kind. "All three sir."

Spock merely raised an eyebrow. He paused a moment, before returning to Vulcan standard.

"Very well. You request to attend my class has been granted"

It was simple. What he didn't say aloud was that of the students in the class, none had gotten past standard and dialect one. This cadet had them all down flawlessly.

By the middle of the semester six of the original 13 students had withdrawn. His midterm exam was sure to claim another two or three. With meant, he would be left with only five students. After grading those midterms, he was not surprised to see Cadet Uhura was one of his remaining five.

He raised an eyebrow.

II

By the second semester of his third year of teaching Spock had found himself to be in need of an assistant. Not only was he working the Kobyashi Maru, but also Vulcan and Romulan 1,2 and 3, and he had just been recruited to teach basic mechanical theory. The subject's original teacher had fallen ill with Rigilian Fever. He was also in the midst of several academic papers he'd been working on. Spock was used to multi-tasking and he felt he was managing quite well until his mentor Captain Pike had stopped by his office one day.

Spock was busy at his workstation when Captain Pike entered, and he nodded in acknowledgement before turning back to the consol. Pike sat down and waited on the Vulcan to stop. After about five minutes of verbal silence, with only the faint hum of a padd in the air, Pike decided to get up and walk around. He liked to rummage around the office when he came, picking things up and putting them down again. Spock didn't really understand the motion, since there was no logic in it, but it seemed his mentor needed to touch things. So, he didn't mind. It was when Pike saw a Padd on an empty desk in the corner and read what was on it that he interrupted the silence.

"Spock are you trying to kill yourself? When do you have time to sleep?" Spock looked up from his console, his arched eyebrows furrowing slightly. "What are you talking about Captain?"

"I am talking about this schedule! That's what Im talking about. A day consists of 24 hours and you have managed to create a 25 hour day in each with the massive amount of scheduling you have here!"

"Captain, as you well know, Vulcans require…" he was cut off by Pike. "only a quarter of the amount of sleep a human does, yea I know Spock., but I also know you're half-human"

It got quiet in the office, as Spock stared at Pike from his console. Instantly the Captain grew contrite.

"Spock, I apologize. I should not have brought that up. I know you are sensitive to…" This time it was Spock who interrupted. "No need to apologize. One has to have feelings on the subject matter for them to be offended. Apologizing is illogical ." Spock's voice was a monotone, but his eyes conveyed much more. Anger, uneasiness, and outright indignation. Pike changed the subject quickly to diffuse the tension in the air.

"Spock, you are my friend. I don't want you working yourself to death. Get an assistant. That's an order"

It was that same afternoon that Cadet Uhura walked into his office with a question on a complex set of sentence structure rules that Spock realized he had the best candidate for the job in front of him.

III

He found having Uhura as his assistant greatly reduced his administrative backlog, freeing him to be able to focus more on his academic works. She graded the papers, hosted tutorials and even transcribed many of his notes. With the burden lifted, Spock was able to finish and publish four new scientific theories in numerous publications by the end of the semester. Without her, he had to admit, they may not have made it in before the end of the year.

He had to admit, she was an asset to him. Uhura would work in silence next to him, methodically grading papers, taking his calls. And in the interim, when there was nothing to do, she would study. He found himself watching her lips move as she worked through complex passages on her PADD, enjoying the way her brow furrowed in concentration as she rested her elbow on the desk, chin in hand, head slightly cocked to the side, revealing the graceful curves of her neck.

He was Vulcan, not blind, or dead. And he knew he better get himself under control before….

Before what? He asked himself. Cadet Uhura had shown no interest in him, outside of their professional relationship. And thinking back to his mishap with Leila, he should have wanted to keep it that way.

Keyword _should have _Spock thought ruefully. Damn his human side.

IV

He was like a mystery to her. At times, she almost considered him a friend- albeit, a very non-traditional one. He was Vulcan, for one thing. And to many people, it made him seem so cold. But she saw through that façade. She knew he was vulernable, but wouldn't express it. She knew when people whispered behind his back, he heard them, and was hurt, but wouldn't express it. And many times she'd caought him staring at her out the corner of her eye, but when she turned to meet his gaze, he'd look away suddenly. And Uhura had to wonder if maybe she wasn't imagining that. But there was no doubt that he had emotions. Although no one seemed to notice them.

She didn't understand why. All one had to do was to look in his eyes. They were beautiful, she thought. Beautiful brown eyes. She'd never seen any Vulcan with eyes so…human. But he wasn't. Although, at times…

Some days when it was quiet in his office, he would rest his elbows on his desk, fingers pointed together, lips pursed. And she'd watch him, deep in thought, and notice those eyes. They'd become very sad, angry. And just as quickly, it would fade. And he'd return to his normal, blank look. But sometimes, when certain subjects were brought up, she'd see a dark cloud of emotions gather in those eyes, and if the conversation was extended, they'd turn from a light brown to a cauldrony black.

She began noting what topics those were: Discussions of Vulcan. Ambassador Sarek in particular.

It was one of those days that she'd caught him in one of his contemplative moods, that she decided to act.

"Spock?" she asked, shocking him out of his thoughts. He blinked at her, looking up. "Would you like to come with me to get some tea?"

Spock looked at her slowly, turning his head to the side, as if analyzing her question to determine its validity.

After a brief pause, he spoke. "Cadet, I don't believe that would be beneficial to you, nor professional…"

She cut him off with a wave of her hand. "Spock, I am asking you as a friend. I've been your student for a year and your aide for another one. I work with you daily. Nothing more than that. I know when you're tired, and right now, something is weighing your mind. I suggest tea. As friends. Now, let's go"

It was a command, not a request. And had it been any other cadet, Spock would have declined. However, for some reason, he could not refuse her. Perhaps it was because she'd called him a friend. With the exception of Captain Pike, he'd had none.

Suddenly Spock realized, he was lonely. He brushed the thought aside. He was willing to be her friend as long as she'd have him. He felt another emotion- possessiveness. As long as she was his friend, he'd protect her.

It would be the first of many tea "dates" they'd have over the next few months of their newfound friendship.

They talked about everything and nothing during those times. Theories, recent research reports they'd read, and Nyota (as they were now on a first-name basis) told him about his family. He talked about his first mission with Pike, told her stories about space, his time as a cadet at the academy (he skirted talks of his family and Leila), and even some about Vulcan.

He enjoyed his time with her. Uhura could tell. And she was glad. He'd never express his most intimate thoughts with her, but she could read his eyes and tell. When she called him "friend" they'd light up. And she felt happy tingles on her skin when he was around her during their "tea" time. She was sure it wasn't the San Francisco breeze. No, it was something more that made her body react like that. And it only happened in his proximity.

Their relationship quickly grew. And the two became almost inseparable. She spent her off hours in his office. He'd see her daily in the communications lab. She was always requested for Kobyashi Maru simulations. They crossed paths frequently. It was on one such occasion that Captain Pike happened to be walking by. He saw them.

V

He noticed his friend first, walking slowly, much slower than his usual pace, his head down, seemingly in an intimate conversation with the woman next to him. If it were anyone else observing, they'd only see a teacher talking to a student. But Pike knew his friend. No…this definitely wasn't platonic by any means on his part. And the Cadet. Pike looked closely. Ah, Cadet Uhura he realized. The woman was smart, off the charts smart. Her Kobyashi Maru grades, high. She was well on her way to becoming the best linguist the academy had ever known, having mastered over 75 languages. She was a talented, driven, no-nonsense kind of woman. Not to mention beautiful. He'd heard the reports of her near-legendary rejections of men. From the simple insults, down to the backhands and punches. Apparently, one had to approach her the right way.

He smiled a bit at the sight. She was looking up at him, head thrown back in a fit of laughter. Pike blinked, trying to clear his eyes. Had she laughed at something the Commander had said? Spock? Crack a joke? He watched as she leaned in a little closer, her hand slightly grazing his.

Pike knew from experience Spock didn't like to be touched, but he seemed to relish the contact. They parted, she going one way, he going another.

Hmmm…Pike knew his first officer well. He knew that while many thought Vulcans cold and unemotional, they had needs. The same as any Earth man. And Spock had definitely had his fare share. He knew the Commander was too professional to get himself into anything with a cadet, and the cadet he was with was the same. But still...maybe he should issue a reminder.

Plus, there was another matter he needed to discuss with Spock. He was rather dreading that one.


	8. Chapter 9

**The Prince**

Chapter 9

Year four of teaching- Two years in with Uhura

Spock liked the way their relationship had grown. He'd known Uhura for almost two years, and could hardly have believed his fortune. Here she was, laid out on his bed, her long hair laying in a halo around her body. She was curled beneath his white sheets, those same linens outlying her curves. She was on her belly, her arms tucked under her head facing him, eyes closed. She was beautiful. Spock rose and stood by the window in his room. The sun was just rising, casting a dim glow about the campus grounds. He had never stopped to admire the sunrise. Being with Uhura had opened his eyes to the world of beauty around him…he looked back lovingly at the woman laid across his bed. He silently wished to wake up like this forever.

It was these thought that were interrupted by a door chime. Spock frowned. Who could it be this early?

He stepped into his foyer, clad only in his Starfleet-issue sweats and a tank top. He closed the door to his room. Whoever it was, they didn't need to know he had a guest.

He quickly scanned the area looking for any evidence of the activities of the night. Satisfied there was none, he opened the door and was greeted by none other than Captain Pike.

Spock blinked away the shock.

He placed his hands behind his back and stepped aside, letting Pike in.

"Captain, to what do I owe your visit this morning?" Outwardly, Spock's tone was calm, but inwardly he prayed Uhura wouldn't come through that door.

Spock, I need to speak with you, Pike said, immediately flopping down on the sofa. He sat facing Spock now, who was still standing by the door.

"Sit" he said, motioning to the chair in front of him.

Spock sat stiffly. Pike noted he looked rather…uncomfortable at the moment.

He decided to just ignore it.

Spock, I've come here for two reasons, and yes, I know it's early, but we have to get this out of the way.

First, I'd like to talk to you about an observation I made.

Spock waited, silently. Pike could almost sense his first officers growing unease. He decided to just get it over with. No sugar coating.

Spock, I saw you walking with Cadet Uhura the other day. You two looked very intimate. Now, I know you. I know you don't take relationships lightly, and I know you'd never do anything to jeopardize your or her career. But you two looked rather cozy. And I don't need to remind you of Starfleet regulations. So, just watch it, ok? This is between you and me, and doesn't leave this room.

Pike could have sworn he saw Spock's eyes shift to the bedroom door. But his first officer remained silent.

"There, now that that's out the way. There's something a little more pressing we need to talk about."

Spock looked at Pike in a way he hadn't seen in years, since the first time he'd seen Spock as a first year cadet, suspiciously eying him in his office. Eyes, tired, travel worn and ….what else was there? He'd read the file. Vulcan male, age 20. Over five academic degrees. He'd deduced who Spock's parents were, and over the years, his first officer had confirmed it. But he'd never seen them with Spock. And Spock didn't travel to Vulcan. And when he had tried to talk about Spock's family, it resulted in an automatic shut-down which always left both men highly uncomfortable. It was precisely why, Pike mused, watching his first officer watch him…he didn't want to be the one to discuss the newest assignment given them.

But, again. No pussy-footing around the bush. Pike was blunt.

"Spock, Starfleet has requested that you and I to attend a diplomatic even on Vulcan. It begins in two days, meaning, we will have to leave in the next three hours. In addition, you're T/A, Cadet Uhura is required, due to her expertise in both Vulcan and Romulan. I am heading to her quarters now to inform her. I thought I should tell you first. Ambassador Sarek will be heading the talks when we arrive."

Pike could feel the dread rolling off Spock's body, although the Commander remained stoic.

He softened his tone a bit. "Spock, I tried to get you out of it. But the higher-ups wouldn't have it. You being the only Vulcan and all…his voice drifted off."

Spock rose. "Very well. I shall be ready in three hours". His tone was flat. And Pike could read nothing of the emotions he'd felt earlier from Spock.

It was just as Pike rose to leave that he heard Spock's bedroom door creak open and a very female voice call out.

Both men froze. Pike looked at Spock to watch his face. He'd never seen so many emotions on display! They were quick: fear, hesitation, embarrassment, slight amusement...then they were gone.

Spock's eyes went to the door. Pike's followed…

He quickly turned away, heading to the door.

"Well Spock. I guess I don't have to stop by Cadet Uhura's quarters after all. Three hours."

He exited. Now safely on the other side of the door, he chuckled to himself over the situation in front of him. If Spock was with Uhura, it had to be serious. He'd let them be. His thoughts quickly sobered. It had been nine years since Spock had been on Vulcan. He had a feeling things were going to go downhill very quickly.

**Authors Notes:**

Sorry it took a while to post more. I got stuck with writer's block and had no idea how to get these guys back to Vulcan! Subsequently…it took nine years to the day Spock first left!

Yep, we're heading back to Vulcan. Yes, the excrement will be making contact with the oscillator once we get there, yes there will be a fight, no, no one will get killed, yes there will be some offenses done, yes the feud between Sarek and Spock will continue, yes you will get a little "nice" Sarek and yes, this is far from over.

Points of Clarity: In Chapter 5 I referred to Spock as "Lieutenant". I think I made one reference in Chp.6 too. At the time he's with Leila, he's still a cadet- my bad. Also…I don't think I made this clear, but at the time he's with Leila…he's going through his first Pon Farr…the sweats and shakes will come in his next one!

This story is now a combo of TOS/2009 Star Trek tossed with a little mirror-verse.

Also, one more tidbit in my defense of "mean" Sarek. In "Journey to Babel" when the Tellurite is found dead, Spock says with absolute certainty "My father is quite capable of killing". Gee…I wonder if he knows from experience.

I know some people may not be happy with my character portrayals, but real life isn't all about happy endings and butterflies. Some people have serious flaws. And everyone has a dark side.

My character portrayals just bring it out more. Thank you for reading. And for reviewing. I do appreciate all the comments.


	9. Chapter 10

**The Prince**

Chapter 10

**Vulcan**

Amanda looked in on her husband. It had been two days since he'd returned from meeting with T'Pau, and he'd been locked in deep meditation ever since. She was concerned, but she knew what was bothering him. Her husband was just too proud and stubborn to admit that he was afraid.

Sarek was in his chambers, meditating. He had found himself in this place since the news of Spock's imminent arrival had come to him from T' Pau. That had been two days ago.

He had not seen his son in nine years. And although he would never say it aloud, he had missed his child.

It had taken three years for his marriage to heal from the damage he'd done. And it had taken a year of that for him to even come back to Shi'Khar. When he'd left, he went to Gol.

He needed to go. He knew he could no longer fight himself. He had been tempestuous as a child; his only saving grace was his mother and his family name. There was a reason his family had chosen the lematyah as its symbol. They were so much like, the line of S'chn T'Ggi and the creature. They would, and could kill with ease to protect themselves and their family. No, the line of Surak was a vicious one, and Sarek had never adapted well to full controls.

He had merely disguised it.

Even still, he'd been so shocked at his own actions to his son. And he couldn't bear to face his wife. So, like an injured Lematyah preparing to die, he went to Gol with every intention of doing just that.

He had to go by foot. There was no other way to reach the sacred city. During his journey he had felt Vulcan's full punishment. He had arrived, naked and broken. He had fended off attacking lematyah, who tore at his flesh viciously; he had fended off the burning of three suns, starvation, dehydration, and his own utter despair. He had had nothing to accompany him, save for himself. For, when one is left alone, there is nothing to stand between one's soul and one's self. And Sarek had been waging internal war for years.

It was Amanda who had first calmed him. Her human emotions allowed Sarek to project onto her. She could express what he could not, and for that he'd been grateful. It gave him an outlet. And it had worked. He hadn't told his wife yet when it happened. He was in the throes of his Pon Farr, and seeing his son reject all Sarek had worked for had set him into Pon Vrie-The blood fury.

According to the Priestess at Gol, He had allowed an ancient to enter his Katra, and the spirit of the warrior had taken him over. Spock was not his son; he was, in Sarek's eyes, a challenger. His lack of control and the Pon Farr had allowed the lapse. He remembered her words, _"I grieve with thee"._

Yes, Sarek had been healed. He had learned control during his time at Gol. While most sought to achieve Kolinhar, perfect logic through the purging of emotion, Sarek had wished only peace within himself. He had found it. Finally.

Upon his return, he had found peace within his house another matter. Amanda refused him. She refused to see him. To look at him. To be near him.

He knew of her conversations with their son, and although Sarek never entered, he would listen in the shadows, his wife unaware of his presence.

He had learned of Spock's achievements through the Vulcan embassy on Earth. He had read of his near-deaths on the ship Excelsior. When he'd made first officer, Sarek inwardly beamed. Outwardly, he expressed nothing.

He had thrown himself into his diplomatic work, both to avoid his wife and to steady his mind. He had another reason. Sarek believed through diplomacy he could avoid crisis, and keep his son safe among the stars.

He would never express it, but it had been a long nine years. A brief time in a Vulcan's long life, but an eternity of his.

Sarek did not understand the human phrase, "have a heart". He just like every other Vulcan had one. It was essential to life.

But he hadn't known its true meaning until the birth of his son. Seeing the tiny miracle curled in his arms, one pointed ear still furled, and Sarek had felt at that moment his heart was now on the outside, and resided in the tiny body of his new son.

He had vowed to protect his heart, and he had failed.

II

Spock could not deny his internal sense of dread. Normally he would have ignored it, pushed it away as irrational, but he knew it was not. It was very real. No one had ever learned the reason why he'd left Vulcan. Only Pike had a semblance of who he truly was. And his Nyota was blissfully unaware. No, this would not be a pleasant trip.

He had worn his Starfleet Commander Uniform in what he knew was a fruitless attempt to outwardly dissuade any attempts at recognizing his birthright. _Which I never asked for_, he thought darkly. But that was the least of his concerns. No, he simply wanted to avoid confrontation with Sarek.

He could see the jagged reds of the Vulcan mountains looming before them, harsh, yet serenely beautiful. Vulcan was a brash and wild planet, with a vicious beauty that was both dangerous and captivating. Yet it existed in bursts of calm violence. It was such a juxtaposition that had formed the Vulcan people. A mix of savage and tame. He found himself staring at the landscape. He could feel Vulcan's heat inside him. And for a moment, allowed himself to feel another emotion. Nervous excitement. He had missed his planet.

Nyota was watching him. No one could read Spock, but she could. And as they approached Shi'Khar she saw waves of emotions fly across his eyes. Dread, anxiety, and excitement? She didn't quite understand why the first two. She knew that Spock and his father were estranged, but they were Vulcan. Surely it was not that. And she knew he missed his mother. Maybe it was just the thought of not being home in a long time.

Captain Pike was completely unprepared for the party of Vulcans that greeted their transport. It looked like an Earth-style royal guard.

Twelve armored Vulcans, yielding what looked like executioner axes lined each side of the transport walkway. Two priestesses wearing almost sheer, sleeveless, floor-length gowns held what looked like an abacus of bells.

All this for a simple diplomatic party? Pike thought not. He glanced at his first officer and friend. Spock had seen it too, and Pike swore he saw his friend's shoulders slump.

Maybe it was more to this kid that he'd thought…

Nyota looked out the window at the greeting party and her eyebrows immediately shot up. She had learned much of Vulcan culture, and knew that the planet was ruled by twelve central castes- with one main ruling one. The matriarch was T'Pau, the only founding federation member to refuse a seat in chambers.

But, what was her royal guard doing greeting them? Maybe they were mistaken for someone else. But no, that didn't seem right. Vulcans were very logical. Mistakes did not happen. But why…

She looked at Spock, his entire demeanor had changed and a dark visage was now across his face. He looked, _as if a Vulcan can even look_, utterly defeated. She suddenly had a dawning that her lover had not told her everything…

Spock gathered himself. He had no choice. He felt both his captain and his lover's eyes on him as the door opened. He stood. He was no longer Spock. He was S'Haile S'Chn T'Ggi, Son of Sarek, Son of Skon. His life on Earth mattered not now. He knew he would have to explain to Nyota. And to Pike. But now was not the time.

He stepped out the transport towards the waiting party. A Vulcan in dark robes approached him. He removed the hood revealing Stossel. His father's aide. Stossel raised his hand in the greeting, and then lowered himself in a bow. "S'haile, Vulcan awaits your return". Spock merely nodded and began to walk towards the waiting flitters.

Pike and Nyota emerged, and as she heard the words the man had uttered she paused… "What are they saying Uhura?" Pike asked.

She whispered back, "The man just referred to Spock as a 'lord', she said softly." Pike paused, watching the party fold in around Spock. "Well, I have a feeling this is more than a diplomatic trip." He said.

They were interrupted by another Vulcan who greeted them. Nyota looked up in the direction the royal party had gone, but they were now far away.

The man spoke. "Captain Pike and Nyota Uhura of Starfleet. Please, come this way." They disembarked. And quietly followed, each trying to figure out what they were doing on Vulcan.

III

Amanda was excited. Her son would be arriving home any minute now, and she wanted to see him. To hold him. He may be now fully grown, but he was still her baby. She was still disappointed with Sarek for refusing to greet Spock, but she could understand why. After the way he had left…she shuddered. She had worked through her anger, and her sorrow, but it still hurt to think about that.

No, she would not. Instead she'd focus on her baby being home. She knew the diplomatic stuff would get started soon enough, but there was nothing like direct face-to-face interaction to know how one's offspring was faring.

Her boy. She had to smile ruefully. He had gone through so much, just because he was different. Vulcans claimed to believe in IDIC- Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations. That was, allegedly, their overarching principle, but she'd seen through that early on. For all their claims of inclusion, Vulcan was extremely xenophobic, and very much prejudiced. Both she and Spock had battled together at first, then, it had gotten easier. It was T'Pau's acknowledgement of her as daughter and Spock as heir that had brought the rest of Vulcan around. And it had truly been a welcome thing. And Amanda herself had learned to adopt. Creating her own "Vulcan mask" when in Public. But it was her son that brought out her very human side. With scraped knees and very human mischief. But as the years had gone by, she had seen that side of Spock less and less. And by the time he stood before the Vulcan Science Academy she knew,

She knew Sarek was right in trying to teach Spock to be Vulcan, but she couldn't help but feel he was losing his humanity. Sarek treated her sons emotional outbursts as personal affronts, and her baby had learned quickly to stifle them. She couldn't help feel that she was watching her son die a slow death.

Seeing him come close to actual death had been another matter, and all her years of resentment towards her beloved husband, and her own lack of interjection in the decisions he made for Spock's development and education came out full force. She had absolutely hated Sarek, and made no attempts to disguise it. She sent the hate through their mental bond, and although they lived in the same house, no same fortress really, she rarely saw him for three years afterwards. But over time, after learning of his trip to Gol, she began to see what had happened.

He had only been trying to protect Spock the best way he knew how. And that was the Vulcan way. And it had taken T'Pau, interjecting again, to turn Amanda around. It was year three of her excommunication from Sarek, when the matriarch had invited her to the citadel. Rarely did T'pau make a formal request of her, so to oblige her mother-in-law, she went.

"_My daughter. I understand your animosity towards my son. But please remember your vows. It is a_ _difficult path, the way of Vulcan, made even more so by our very natures. Sarek's actions were not his own, and the child still exists. He is an extension of the father, as the father is the creator of the son. They cannot exist without one another, and you complete the whole. Thy husband needs thee. You need him. And Spock needs the both of you. It is hard, forgiveness, but what exists between you three, is love. Rooted in pain, joy, sorrow, there is love. Find your way back onto the path"_

It had shocked Amanda that T'Pau had been so blunt, and especially when she'd talked of love. Love was an emotion after all. And she knew in her heart, her mother-in-law was right. And it was the fact that she loved Sarek which had made her so angry. How could she love a man who had committed such an act? But love she did, and love she would. For the three of them. She had seen then, that she was the tie that bound two wayward Vulcan males together. She had to maintain for the three of them. For the future of all of Vulcan.

And so she did. Loving both and hoping to heal her family.

So here she stood, at the fortress gates, waiting on her baby. Her chief guard Stamin had said he'd call when the party arrived, but she wanted to be the first to greet her son. She didn't care about proper protocol. To Amanda Grayson, her son had no titles, no need for the ritual and reverence. He was simply her baby. Her Spock. And she loved him unconditionally.


	10. Chapter 11

**The Prince**

Chapter 11

Spock entered the Courtyard and stared up at the Fortress. It was as it had been for over 5000 years. Others would have found the massive structure cold, severe and intimidating, and it was much like the rest of Vulcan. But Spock had always considered the imposing structure home. And his mother made it that much more so.

It was she who Spock first saw when he arrived and as she ran towards him from the gate, he could not help but feel an inner sense of joy at her sight. It had been nine years since he'd seen her in person and she was still beautiful. He noted her hair had started graying and there were little wrinkles around her eyes, but she still held onto her youthful enthusiasm.

Spock wanted it no other way. Amanda threw her arms around her boy, and gripped him tightly. She was not surprised when Spock didn't return the gesture, but as she stared into his eyes, she knew he was happy to see her. She saw the corners of his lips twitch. It was her son's own way of smiling.

"Greetings mother". He stepped back, giving her the traditional salute. Amanda had never perfected it and he knew that. But surrounded by so many other Vulcans, Spock felt he had to. After all, he knew much of the to-do was merely curiosity coupled with a test. T'Pau wanted to see if he'd retained the lessons of his youth, or if he'd react like a human. Spock chose to act Vulcan. The aids would report back to T'Pau that her favorite grandson had acted properly upon his arrival, and she'd be satisfied.

Inwardly, he simply wanted to be left alone. He knew Captain Pike and his Nyota would have many questions. He felt the headache that was slowly forming. He sighed, and turned back to his mother.

She was now fussing over him with exclamations of "my you've grown!" and "you've filled out!" Spock knew this. He really didn't understand the human need to state the obvious, but it did warm him. He knew his mother loved him.

The crowd around them had now dispersed, leaving Spock, his mother and Stamin and Stossel. He turned to them and they bowed in acknowledgement. "S'haile we greet thee," they said in unison. Spock raised his hand in salute.

He turned back to his mother who was beaming at him. "Come Spock, let's get you settled. Your friends should be arriving shortly." He looked down at his mother and again at the fortress. As suddenly as he started walking, he stopped. He hesitated.

Amanda looked at him, seeing a dark shadow flit across his face. As quickly as it appeared, it was gone. But, she knew.

"Where is Sarek?" Amanda drew a breath, taking note Spock didn't call him father. "Your father is with T'Pau in the citadel. He will be at the reception this evening." Spock said nothing, but began walking, in silent contemplation.

Amanda knew it would be a long, long night. She began doubting that it had been a good idea to bring Spock back to Vulcan.

II

Captain Pike and Uhura arrived a while after Spock and Amanda had gone inside. Two guards approached the flitter that carried the two and opened the doors. Pike stepped out first, followed by Uhura. They looked around in utter awe.

Pike had visited Vulcan once before, but he had only seen Shi'Kahr, the capital city. He'd stayed within city limits in the Vulcan embassy, for the planet did not have hotels. It was assumed that if there were outsiders on the planet, they had reason for being there, and other Vulcans tended to be hosts. Vulcan was not, as the Terrans would say, "tourist-friendly".

He had made note of the homes in the city, many were single- level and lay out as a series of compounds with an open courtyard in the middle. They reminded him of ancient Roman-style dwellings.

Vulcans had designed their homes to blend in with the natural environment around them. At the time, he had been very impressed with the dwellings and with the architecture in the city. He had to admire the severity of the pointed skyscrapers and upside-down cliff buildings. He'd never seen anything like it. Everything looked like an extension of the desert surrounding it.

But he'd never seen anything like what stood before him now.

Uhura stood in front of a massive gate. It was obviously old, and had the look of welded metal. It towered over her head, and looked as if it were built for giants. Attached to the gate was a massive rock wall running in either direction off into the distance. And inside the gate was what looked like an ancient medieval castle. Such things on Earth were relics, but this. This was very real. She had studied Vulcan architecture and building styles, but a structure like what stood before her, was never mentioned in any book or depiction of the planet.

The guards seemed to sense her questions. "This dwelling was made in a time of passion, before logic tempered the flames," one of them said.

It was Pike who asked the question. "What are we doing here?"

The other guard answered. "You are guests of S'haile Sarek, Osu Spock and T'Sia Amanda. You will stay in their home." The answer was simple, but both the captain and the cadet looked at one another, each with eyes dawning in at least one realization.

This was Spock's house?!?!?!

They entered a massive hall with large, heavy woven banners hanging from the massive rafters over their heads. They felt small. Everything around them was large, from the doors, to the stairways, the halls. The rooms. The fortress had stone walls, yet inside was warm. Windows let the light shine through illuminating the stone so a soft, red glow surrounded them. It was like being guests in a king's castle. And, the two had to admit. There was an air of power, all around them in this place. It was disconcerting at best.

They were led down a large walkway and just as Nyota felt she couldn't walk another step, they stopped. Two doors, side- by- side opened into to large rooms.

The guard Nyota had been following stood to the side, allowing her to walk through. She looked around. The room was huge, with one large window on the far side. It was perfectly square, with a very tall bed in the middle. Across from the bed stood a wardrobe, and there was a red Vulcan rug on the floor. A black figure was woven onto it, a cat-like animal she recognized as Lematyah. There were also paintings of the desert on the walls as well as a smaller table with a holovid on it. It looked strangely in place against the ancient beauty of the rest of the room. A blend. The old with the new.

"I am Stamin. You are our guest. You are welcome to roam around the compound as you wish. This is your room." He pointed to a small communicator on the wall. "If you require assistance, please call on the internal communicator. Your captain is housed in the quarters next to you."

And he left.

Nyota's bags had been brought up and she took the time to hang her belongings in the wardrobe. After she was done, she looked around, feeling overwhelmed. She turned to the door and went to see Pike.

The Captain had had the same reaction as his cadet, and yet, he managed to control his reaction. He knew there was no danger in where they were and he was well aware of Vulcan custom. But he had to admit that the fortress they were in (yes, that was the best word for it) had generated many questions that he wanted answered from his first officer.

First off, he couldn't believe this was Spock's house! It was crazy. But yet, it was very real. Second, was the way the Vulcan's had greeted him fresh off the shuttle. _"S'haile" _The word translated into "lord" in English. Pike wondered, _lord of what? _His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Enter" Pike answered. His cadet, Uhura, stood at the entry way. She looked uncomfortable and was chewing her bottom lip. _She looks like I feel_, Pike thought. He waved her in. "No need for formalities Cadet. It seems were going to have plenty more to deal with than our own rules and regulations." She relaxed.

"Captain, I don't really understand what's going on here. Spock has spoken of his mother, but he never said anything about…" she waved her hand around her as her voice trailed off.

"I admit to being slightly confused Uhura." Pike said. "I knew that his mother was Amanda Grayson, and I had known his father as Ambassador. However, a mere Ambassador and a teacher don't live in castles. So it's obvious that this family is not your typical Vulcan delegation"

They sat quietly, each having the same thought, but not wanting to express it. After all, it was only an assumption. But the facts were there. The greeting, the fortress...But seriously…royalty? Vulcan didn't have royalty…did they? And if so, what did that even mean here? There was no logic in placing one group of people over others…but the evidence was clear.

Uhura got up and sighed.

"Well Captain, I'm going exploring. If I'm going to be staying in a castle, I might as well know where I'm going."

Captain Pike looked at her. "Go ahead Uhura. I've got to send some messages in to Starfleet. It seems even off-world, I get no rest." The corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled.

"And if you happen to locate my first officer, tell him I want to see him, as soon as he's available"

She blushed. Pike noticed. "Uhura? Don't worry. It's safe with me."

III

Spock hadn't been in his own bedroom in years, and it was exactly as he had left it. It felt oddly comforting to see his familiar surroundings, incomplete gadgets he'd begun but never finished, the ancient drawings of sehlats and lematya's that surrounded the room. It had been his father's as a boy and when he was young Sarek had shown him hidden pathways to get into and out of the different wings of the fortress unseen. Now the familiarity of his surroundings hit him, and he wandered over to his bed. He climbed the stairs and sat down, crossing his legs, and closing his eyes. He began meditating to calm the emotions raging inside him.

A part of him felt completely at peace here. Despite the last moments of his life on Vulcan, his room, the fortress had brought back many pleasant memories he'd long since suppressed since leaving. His mother, mostly. He had missed her dearly.

But another part of him vividly felt the pain and hurt that existed within these walls. The fights between his parents, over him. His discovery of the Pon Farr, facing his father's wrath after he himself had lost control, the feel of his father's hands around his neck, squeezing….

Spock's eyes shot open and he centered himself quickly. He was getting wound up. He needed a release. And he would not find it in meditation. He opened his suitcase, pulling out black yoga-pants. He quickly stripped out of his Starfleet uniform, hanging it in the wardrobe.

Now, clad only in a pair of pants, no shirt or shoes, he made his way out the door.

If living on Earth for nine years had taught him anything, it was not to be shy. Vulcans by nature were not body-conscious, but Spock, being half-human fell susceptible to teasing as a child. He was smaller than the other Vulcans and not as physically strong. That had all changed when he started training.

He had only improved when he got to Earth and after living among humans he'd quickly she'd any lingering doubts about his own physical countenance. It was, after all, illogical to dwell on what cannot be changed.

So, he ignored the glances of the female staff as he strode down the hall, heading towards the gym. None of them stared, and as Spock was their master, none commented. But faint green blushes appeared on the tips of ears as he walked by.

Sarek had the gym constructed after his first trip to Earth. He, like his son, enjoyed physical activity, and Earth-style gyms seemed to be perfect outlets for his energy. His son had used it frequently as a youth, and Spock had every intention of working out his own nervous energy there.

IV

Nyota made her way down the halls. She had discovered the fortress was laid out as a grid. With the main hall as the central focal point. Logical. She had just rounded another corner when she heard grunts coming from down the hall...

Curiosity claimed her and she walked towards the sounds. As she got closer she heard thuds, and pings. The sound of metal clinging and something falling.

She peeked into an open doorway, and looked on in shock, as Spock, her Spock violently attacked a lonely punching back with fists, kicks, punches, jumps.

She'd never seen this side of Spock. But she watched as he jumped, his long, lithe body stretching out in the air for an instant. She watched as he curled and flipped effortlessly mid-flight, before landing in a crouched position, his long legs balanced, his body inches from the floor. She watched his movements as he spun on his heels, still croached low, and with breakneck speed lashed a series of kicks and punches at the bag. It flailed wildly, and she remembered the sounds she heard. The clangs. Spock's fists making impact.

She could feel his tension radiate around her and she couldn't deny she was more than a little afraid right then. She'd never seen Spock raise a hand let alone a fist and Spock, who always was so peaceful…this was a different him. And if she were to tell the truth to herself…aside from being nervous and scared, she was more than a little turned on right then.


	11. Chapter 12

**The Prince**

Chapter 12

Spock had been tense and anxious since arriving on Vulcan. He'd tried meditation. It hadn't worked. He'd worked out for four hours. That didn't help either. He was simply…restless. He had been experiencing such anxiety since entering Vulcan's atmosphere, but he had simply attributed it as not being home in a long time. But that was six hours ago. Now, all he really wanted was to be left alone, but that would be impossible, as he was expected in the citadel for the delegation reception.

Sometime during the day, Spock couldn't exactly remember when (which was an oddity in itself considering the Vulcan eidetic memory); he'd been updated on what Captain Pike and Nyota were doing on Vulcan. Apparently, there had been a marked disturbance on the Romulan- Klingon border. The Romulans were accusing the Klingons of illegal entry, and the Klingons claimed the Romulans had destroyed 42 of their ships. Nyota, being fluent in Vulcan, Romulan and Klingon, was there to act as translator for Pike. Pike, as head of Starfleet tactical was there in an advisory role, and the Vulcan's as current Federation Council heads, had to sort the mess out. He was there….well, simply because T'Pau and his mother found a convenient excuse to summon him. It was simple as that.

He knew Nyota would be looking for him. And, he didn't really want to see her right then. He knew she had questions, but if there was one thing about his lover, she had excellent deduction skills. Pike did too. They'd figure it out. But he knew they would want to hear from him. He'd spent nine years trying to break free of Vulcan's shadow and it seemed with one fell swoop it had engulfed him again. Waves of anger coursed through him.

Spock looked down at his hands, watching them shake. What was happening here? He wracked his mind, to discern his situation but what he found he simply chose not to acknowledge. Now was simply not the time.

He needed to dress. He noted that his ceremonial robes had been laid out for him upon his arrival back to his room. He hadn't worn them in years. He'd intentionally left them on Vulcan, but even back then they'd been large on him. They had been his father's. Now, they were his. He had a fleeting thought to simply dress in his Starfleet uniform as a sign of his own personal displeasure with having been summoned, but he really didn't want another fight. So he resigned to wear the robes. And he began to dress, ignoring his trembling hands and his own growing irritability.

**---**

She couldn't get the image of a shirtless Spock out of her head. She hadn't returned to Pike's quarters yet. What would she say? I've found your first officer beating a punching bag to death wearing nothing but a pair of highly revealing yoga pants and looking absolutely sexy dripping with sweat (which was a mystery to her because Vulcans don't sweat)?. No, she needed to calm down and prepare for the reception. Upon arriving back to her room she'd received a message from Pike informing her of their task on Vulcan- ascertain the threat on the Klingon-Romulan border. She was Pike's interpreter. She supposed she should be excited about this. After all, she'd always wanted to visit Vulcan. She wanted to know how it resembled the Sahara, her own beloved desert of Africa. But ever since arriving she'd felt so anxious. And as the hours grew that anxiety only increased. Seeing her lover half-naked almost gleefully beating a punching bag hadn't helped. In fact, if she were perfectly honest, the sight scared her. It was so-unlike Spock. He had been teaching her K'a'sum'i, but even during their lessons together she'd never seen the force or the strength he'd exhibited today. And she'd never thought him capable of violence. No, what she'd witness was pure, unobstructed force. She was painfully reminded that it was only by his own will that he'd never accidentally hurt her during any of their sessions, sexual or otherwise. It was a reminder that they were different- and in very dangerous ways. And she couldn't ignore the growing warmth she felt in… other regions…she crossed and uncrossed her legs, then finally gave in and squeezed them together as she closed her eyes…This was sooo not the appropriate time or place!

Finally, still frustrated and anxious, she rose. She needed to dress for the reception.

**---**

After notifying Starfleet and receiving the orders Pike had settled down for a nap. Intergalactic travel was always a draining affair. And Vulcan's location in the north quadrant hadn't made the travel easier. Why couldn't that species live closer to Earth? Mars seemed to be a good planet for relocation- hot, dry, barren…He'd disseminated the information to Uhura. He knew someone from Vulcan would be informing Spock and although he sent Uhura on her way to explore (he was too tired really) he knew he wouldn't see her before the reception.

It was several hours later when Pike woke. Vulcan was a warm planet, but the stone walls coupled with the giant windows heated his room perfectly. He figured this location had probably been by design, in order to ensure he and Cadet Aura's comfort.

He had noticed that his first officer had grown increasingly anxious (as anxious as Spock would appear anyway) when they'd arrived in Vulcan's atmosphere. He hadn't seen him since they'd left the transport and rather chalked it up to nerves. He figured Aura's nervousness was due to this being her first time off-world. They'd both be alright.

Secretly, Pike was glad for his Cadet and his first officer. Although one was human and one only half, they were very much alike. Focused, careful, determined. Stubborn, hard-headed and driven.

He knew Spock loved Uhura, although the Vulcan would never admit it. He'd seen their interactions; their unspoken communication with mere looks. They were in love. That last note may have explained why Pike suddenly felt so uncomfortable.

Maybe it was nothing, and he brushed the thought away. But as he stood to ready himself for the reception he couldn't shake the knot of anxiety forming in the pit of his stomach.

II

Amanda had been watching her son closely. After her initial delight at seeing him again she had left him to become re-acquainted with his home. She had watched his attempted meditation, and then saw him stride purposefully out the door to the gym. She knew what that meant.

Sarek had often gone to the gym when he was having difficulty mastering his own control, and as a child Spock had done the same. That gym had seen many a violent outburst from angry Vulcans. She knew Sarek's temper, and could hardly blame her half-human son for his own.

Spock had often retired to the gym after a disagreement with his father. It was in that same place he'd been trained by their head guard, Golan. Indeed, Spock's proficiency in the K'a'sum'i was only behind Golan and Sarek, and that made him a very dangerous commodity even on his home planet.

The K'a'sum'i was the Vulcan martial art of death, and was meant to inflict as much damage upon an enemy as possible before before incapacitating them completely. It was a violent art, and hearkened back to Vulcan's primal past. If one could say it, it was equivalent to torture. Few Vulcans learned it, as the planet was now ruled by logic. But for Spock and Sarek, it was the only thing that helped them curb their tempers.

She had watched as Spock destroyed the newest punching bag. She didn't comment on it, as Sarek had destroyed one right before Spock's arrival. _Like father, like son,_ she thought sadly. It was so true about Vulcan emotions. It had taken her a long time to truly understand their way.

Amanda, along with the rest of Earth's population didn't believe in not having emotions. At first the idea had seemed so ridiculous. How could a people not _feel. _Then she'd discovered her husband. And watching his tempers, the havoc he wrecked, the near-death of her son…in fact, if she was completely honest, it was the latter event that truly focused her attention on the need of Vulcans to have logic. It was vital to the preservation of their race. Without it, they were little more than savages. She inwardly cringed at the word, but it was true. Behind that stoic veneer was a very violent, dark nature, forged by the planet on which they lived.

So she'd rather watch Spock destroy a punching bag that was easy to replace, than to destroy himself or someone else He'd already done that once as a little boy. And she knew to this day it was the one thing he most regretted. Losing control to that point. It was the single incident when Spock changed and grew so stoic

The memories made her hurt for her boy, and she could tell there his emotions were raging, although throughout his workout, his face remained impassive.

There was something else Amanda noticed too. ..

She had first been intimidated when Sarek brought her to the fortress, but nearly thirty years later she'd learned every nook of the 5000-year old structure. Subsequently, when the young cadet had found her way to the gym, Amanda hung back in the shadows and merely watched.

She watched the girl gaze in at her son, and noted that he hadn't noticed her. That in itself was strange behavior from Spock. Even in his deepest sleep and meditation he was always alert. She had watched as the girls face revealed…_fright, apprehension, longing…arousal_ (she had to grin at that one, remembering her own lusts after Sarek in the same position) and…_love_…

Yes, Amanda had spent thirty years on Vulcan but the human emotion of love was near and dear to her heart. And it was obvious this woman loved her son. She thought for a moment.

It had been two months back when Spock had called her…

_Her son's face lit up her holovid and Amanda was temporarily startled before her face gave way in a big smile. It was her baby. She hadn't spoken to Spock in several months, and although she knew he wasn't dead, she was seriously considering going to Earth to ascertain his well-being. _

"_Spock! Where have you been? Have you forgotten your mother? Spock saw the smile melt into a hard line and inwardly grimaced. He had indeed been negligent of his mother, but it had not been intentional. He had just been trying to figure out a way to tell her about Nyota. He hadn't spoken to his mother about women in years, ever since Leila. But he loved Nyota, and he loved his mother. It was only logical to discuss the matter with her. _

_Amana saw her sons grimace and lightened her face. She could tell from his stiff posture and fidgeting eyes he wanted to say something. So, she simply waited._

"_Mother, forgive me. I did not intend to neglect you. But I have a matter of importance I'd like to discuss." It was quiet, as Amanda waited and Spock continued._

"_I have not discussed my…relations …with you since Ms. Komeni years ago. However, the need has arisen to seek your counsel once again."_

_Amanda's face betrayed nothing, but her eyes twinkled. Spock saw this and continued after a deep breath._

"_I have found a…human female…who has seemingly captured my thoughts. I feel a strong attachment to her, quite different than…the last time…and…"_

_She watched shocked as Spock's voice trailed off, his eyes to the floor. She watched his shoulders slump slightly…What was this? Was he…blushing? Fascinating…Amanda thought, biting back a smile._

"_And?" she encouraged._

"_She heard it softly… "I think I love her."_

_If Amanda didn't know her son, and didn't have keen hearing, she would have missed it. Subsequently, her child's mumbled confession warmed her heart and made her want to reach through the holovid to hug him! She was happy. Her baby had found love!_

"_Well, Spock, if you love her, and I know that you don't accept any old thing, so she must be special, I suggest you tell her."_

_Spock had looked at his mother sharply. She knew that look…_

"_Spock, you will eventually find the words."_

As she had watched the young woman watching her son, she realized that Spock hadn't found the words yet.

And of all the times to leave things unsaid…this was the most inopportune time. She hadn't told Spock this, but T'Pring would be attending the reception as well.

She felt a knot form in her stomach.

She resolved to observe tonight. To intervene if necessary. She hoped both Sarek and T'Pau would be fairly distracted. But she doubted it.

Amanda rose and began to dress for the reception.


	12. Chapter 13

**The Prince**

Chapter 13

It was exactly 0800 hours Earth time when the delegation entered the citadel.

Spock had traveled ahead with Amanda to meet with Sarek and T'Pau, leaving Uhura and Captain Pike to be escorted to the citadel separately.

Uhura was looking forward to seeing Spock. She hadn't seen him since their arrival on Vulcan, aside from the brief gym interlude (which she tried to force from her mind for fear of anyone around her picking up her thoughts). She knew he would most likely be with his family, and that was fine. She just wanted to see the Spock she knew, just for reassurance.

Pike was also looking forward to the reception. It wasn't every day when you were invited to the private homes of Vulcans, and he was interested in the conversations that were sure to follow.

The citadel's grand hall was smaller than that of the fortress, and much more intimate. It had soaring walls which climbed over 20-feet in the air. The structure had been carved out of the solid, red rock which was prevalent on the planet.

It was lit by thousands of candles, which caused a red glow around the room, and the dining table was inlaid with golden adornments and platters. In all, it was simply beautiful.

The Vulcans around them were equally adorned, but seemed rather oblivious to their own trappings.

Uhura looked up as the quiet chatter about the room dimmed. Bells rang out through the room. Pike turned to her "Uhura, what's going on?"

"I believe this is the entrance of T'Pau and her clan," she said.

They watched as the matriarch entered, walking slowly towards them. Her hair, done up in an elaborate series of braids and twists has a single streak of gray running through it, contrasting with its blackness. Her face was wrinkled, and her eyes piercing, but not unwelcoming. She wore the same expressionless mask as the rest.

Following T'Pau was another Vulcan Uhura recognized. Ambassador Sarek. He stood taller than his mother, his own hair wispy and curly, different from that of the others. His robes were tailored to his body, made in rich hues of blues and greens. He looked positively royal.

And following them was Spock and Amanda. Uhura caught a breath as she stared at him. He wore the same colors as his father, but Spock's robe had streaks of gold embroidered into the pattern. He stood in the same posture but the cut of this robe was much like that of his commander jacket. It fit perfectly on him, with a high neck that made him look absolutely regal. His robe was closed, whereas Sarek wore his opened and at the moment Uhura desperately wished she had x-ray vision.

The Lady Amanda wore a long-sleeved fitted gown, with the same high neck. It trained the floor and shimmered in the candle light. Uhura thought they looked like something out of an 18th century Victorian novel. They were all beautiful.

The party stopped before Captain Pike and Uhura and, she, keen on her Vulcan manners, led Pike into a gracious bow. The Vulcan's bowed back, and it was Sarek who spoke. He raised his hand in the traditional salute. "We come to serve". Pike and Uhura responded likewise.

Uhura couldn't stop looking at her lover. And apparently, Spock was having the same problem.

He had seen her upon first entering the great hall and had simply willed himself to stay impassive. His Nyota was dressed in a sleeveless, form-fitting red dress, with a high neck, that accentuated the gracefulness of her face. She had traded her usual high pony-tail for an elegant twist of curls piled on her head. His eyes began tracing the outline of her body that he knew so well through the dress. It was almost sheer, but enough to pass as modest. But the candlelight glinted off the dress causing Spock to flash back to the many times he'd seen our out of it…

There was a sexual tension radiating off the two. And it was T'Pau who interrupted it.

"Pike, you will attend Uhura. Sarek, attend Amanda and Spock…" she paused a moment, studying her grandchild. T'Pau had lived a long life, blessed with many moments from her late husband. She had loved, and been loved and knew that what she, and the rest of delegation had witnessed passing between her grandson and his apprentice, was love. She also knew the others would only recognize it as the beginnings of Ponn Farr. And for this she also knew it had to be stopped.

Spock could not be seen with a human woman. It would be painful for her to do this, but it was necessary.

"Spock, you will attend T'Pring."

T'Pau watched wordlessly as a look of abject horror flittered across his face. It was quickly suppressed, and she knew no one would notice. This time, he spoke. His tone completely flat. "As you wish, T'Pau."

He turned.

Uhura had caught the look, but it seemed everyone else had missed it. She watched as an absolutely beautiful Vulcan woman emerged from the other side of the room. She was dressed in green, wearing an A-line, sheer dress that glinted off her curves, and left almost nothing to the imagination.

Uhura felt a painful stabbing in her heart. She watched as Spock took her hand, and turning, faced them.

"My I present T'Pring, my wife."

At this Pike's face turned stone cold and he quickly looked at his young protégé. Uhura had gone motionless, simply blinking in sheer disbelief.

Amanda looked furiously at T'Pau. She knew what her mother-in-law had done, and why, but it didn't make it right! She watched the poor lieutenant try to regain her composure and saw that the girl was fighting tears.

She looked to her son who had simply disappeared inside himself, and to T'Pring, who even though looked impassive, Amanda could tell was reveling in her conquest.

Oh! She hated that girl. She had never wanted Spock to be with her, and felt T'Pring was always out for her own self- interest.

When Spock had left Vulcan T'Pring had declared their bond gone, and had cavorted freely with other males. Her behavior was shameful, but she didn't seem to care. Now that Spock had made a name for himself and become almost legend on the planet, T'Pring saw fit to declare reinstate her claim to him.

Spock had no idea of her treachery, as no one had seen it fit to tell him, considering Tapping's declarations were not enough to withdraw his claim to her.

She gripped her husband's arm and gently touched his hands.

He heard her loud and clear. And responded telepathically. "Spock cannot be with the girl. He has an obligation to Vulcan. You know this. We have to stop it, and T'Pring is most logical as she already is his bond mate. She will serve his needs"

He paused in his thoughts, and adjusted his tone slightly in his thoughts.

"I too saw what transpired between them just now. Although unspoken it is clear he desires her. I do not know of my son's trysts on Earth but this cannot and will not be. Leave it Amanda. He is in the beginnings of his Time. He will turn to T'Pring. The woman will not have him. It is done."

Amanda looked again to Uhura, as the delegation was escorted to the table. The poor girl looked like her heart was breaking. And Amanda hurt for her.

III

Pike had to focus. He could not let the personal problems of his first officer and his cadet affect the discussions about to take place. They were here on a mission. And that was the way he opted to think about it. He looked at his cadet. She had regained her usual calm demeanor and as she caught him looking he gave a brief nod of reassurance. It was done.

It was Stolrak, who Pike had come to learn was the head of Vulcan Intelligence that began the conversation.

Several hours passed as the Starfleet officers, and the Vulcan delegation discussed the many implications of the Romulan-Klingon incident.

What did it mean? What were the facts surrounding it? Were the two sides trying to goad each other into war? What about risks to the federation?

The discussions lasted late into the night, with Uhura interpreting between both sides.

Both Sarek and T'Pau were impressed with the young human's knowledge base. Her Vulcan and Klingon were absolutely flawless, as if she'd been born speaking them. They looked towards Spock, who had remained silent the entire evening. Although his face remained cold, his eyes had lit up as he watched his lover and student work. He was pleased by her performance, and it was a welcome distraction to the creature who sat beside him.

He suddenly felt a flare of possessiveness towards Nyota well inside him, and instinctively balled his hands into fists. His eyes reflected the fire he was feeling.

II

T'Pring had noticed.

She'd seen the way he'd looked at the human female. She personally despised humans. So fragile. So weak. And this one that held Spock's attention, did she truly have the gall to think she could satisfy a Vulcan male? Her male?

T'Pring's wanton disregard towards her bond-mate in the early years of his leave of Vulcan was logical, she justified to herself. He would not be there for her, and thus it was only logical to cultivate other options to ensure her future. His arrival back and her re- declaration of the bond was also logical; as T'Pring no longer needed to select another mate.

Yes, logic could be used to justify one's own version of the truth when necessary.

And now, all she needed to do was seal her place. It was perfect. She had taken immediate notice of Spock's condition. Watched his hands, noticed his jaw twitch…he just needed a little more…

T'Pring gently brushed her fingers across his hand. Her action went unnoticed by everyone except her intended target. He immediately drew himself up from the table. Vulcan eyes looked down in respect of the S'haile.

It was obvious that he was in his time, and therefore, whatever he did could be forgiven.

Spock turned to T'Pring.

"My wife, attend."

Amanda missed nothing, and inwardly screamed. She saw the twin looks of confusion on Pike an Uhura's faces, and was temporarily relieved. _They don't know, _shethought. And was pleased at their ignorance. Although, she mused, _at_ _least_ _one would learn the truth very soon._

Pike was startled at Spock's actions. He had left so abruptly, and had _ordered _the woman to leave with him. What hell was going on? This had gone on long enough. He needed answers.

He turned to the Ambassador.

"Sir, can someone explain what just happened here? What's wrong with my first officer?" he said sternly.

Sarek simply looked. "Spock has requested the attentions of his wife. They are fine. Let us resume."

The reception ended shortly thereafter, and as they began their return to the fortress, both Pike and Uhura wondered where Spock was. Pike looked at the young cadet riding beside him. He knew she was going through emotional turmoil, and he didn't know how to help her.


	13. Chapter 14

**The Prince**

Chapter 14

***THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR MATURE THEMES AND DARK IMAGERY***

They moved rapidly through the dark halls of the citadel, Spock's hands closed tightly around T'Pring's wrists almost dragging her behind him….soon…oh so soon…

She trembled with excitement. It was perfect. He was ready.

Soon he would be hers, and she would have it all. His name. His power. She would receive the glory. She, the one who brought Vulcan's wayward son home.

She would receive the adornments, she would rule by his side and he would be hers forever. It was perfect. Oh, so perfect. The human female would be crushed.

She felt no pity. T'Pring had always felt human's inferior. Once again the House of Surak would have the strong leaders it demanded. She was one of the many who thought Spock's mother completely inferior to the powerful and handsome Sarek. As a child T'Pring had heard her parent's discussions on how long Amanda would last. Or what would be her fate. It was generally assumed Sarek would either kill her in his Time or she'd eventually leave him. Neither had happened

Her parents had agreed to bond her with Spock, the half-human monster that came of such a barbaric union. She did not want it. Such a disgusting creature. A monstrosity of nature.

And she had happily declared their bond dead the day he left for Earth. She was younger then, and to be quite frank about it, she had not realized into what she'd been bonded.

She had had several lovers since then that she'd wished to bond with, but in the end their families had rejected her. News of her forsaking of the bond had spread quickly. And it seemed no mother would have T'Pring of their son, her treachery was out. But she was clever, and so went to T'Pau asking forgiveness. Her timing was perfect; as news of Spock's imminent arrival had also spread.

She had reminded the matriarch that Spock's options of a mate were quite limited, as most had already completed bonds. She was it. She knew it, and T'Pau knew it. This is how she had come to this point.

Yes, she would save the House of Sarek. She would bless it with offspring. Spock would be off world, and she'd be rid of him. Free to be with her other lovers. And still possess everything. Yes, she could tolerate him once every seven years. And Spock would have no idea.

She would be savior; their offspring would restore the house. Soon, soon…

They turned a corner quickly and Spock pulled her into a darkened room. They were now in the bowls of the citadel.

He turned towards her, his own body dwarfing hers and slowly stalked towards her like a lematyah to its prey. She would comply.

Her back was against the stone blocks as Spock leaned in to her. He reached out, one hand against the stone's the other positioned around the collar of the sheer sheath she wore…It would be moments…

She felt his lips at her neck and heard in inhale, then let out a low growl….he was scenting her...

Another quick move and Spock ripped the sheath from her body. A cold shiver ran through her down to her toes.

"S'haile, I am yours. Do to me as you will. I comply," she panted into his ear.

This seemed to spur Spock on. His hands were hot his body on fire as he lifted T'Pring into the air. _One hand_, she noted. _He is much stronger than the others._

Suddenly Spock's need overwhelmed her as she felt his other hand begin to cup and knead her breasts- her other lovers had done nothing like this, and the sensation was highly pleasurable. She felt a warm heat coupled with wetness form between her legs.

The hands had now been replaced with lips as Spock's mouth began to move against the sensitive skin around her nipples, and inadvertently she let out a moan...

"Oh S'haile…"

His mouth had dropped down to her belly as his lips left a trail of hot kisses around her navel. She had carefully balanced herself again the wall and Spock's shoulders…

Just as suddenly as he started, he stopped.

She was planted back on the floor. She looked up at him, his eyes now completely black, his face contorted in a snarl. She suddenly felt a twinge of fear. It was not enough to dissuade her. She reached for Spock's robes as he was still fully clothed this would not do. She met his lips (another thing Vulcan's did not do, but an action that she found arousing) and frantically pulled the garment off of him. The kiss deepened and T'Pring felt his want even more. She pushed him back across the room with surprising strength that had obviously shocked him. He looked at the naked visage before him.

And quite soon, she was on him, knocking them both to the ground. Somehow she had managed to remove his pants, and now all his glory stood before her.

She knelt inside his legs, her face inches above his stomach. Spock looked at her, his head cocked to the side. He seemed to be analyzing the position….

Just as quickly he moved again, this time wrapping a large hand around the back of T'Pring's head and pushing her face down and around his member. She gasped in surprise.

Her open mouth was greeted by the swell of him and before she could even record a thought she tasted him.

She stored the record away as she began to suck… _Another thing not done by any other…my Spock, you are full of surprises…but if this satisfies you…I can comply fully…_

T'Pring quickly found Spock demanding. As she worked on his member his grasped tightened in her hair forcing more of him in her mouth. Vulcan's did not have a laryngeal reflex so she felt him deep inside her mouth. She could barely fit him in, and realized the corners of her lips would be painfully chapped in the morning. It was a small price to pay. And worth every inch. His thrusts against her grew more forceful and he was growling now. The echo filling the walls around them…

She heard a louder roar from him and suddenly a warm, hot liquid filled her mouth and began trickling down her throat…A release, she realized. She felt her own need for him grow, and suddenly was overwhelmed with the desire to have him inside her…

She moved against him quickly rolling the two of them over, so now Spock was on top of her. Through his own haze of heat he seemed to realize her desire and quickly moved down. _What is this? _She wondered. His hand was positioned between her open legs, at her entrance and his head dipped down. She felt his hot breath as he stared at he gazed at her own sex for a long moment. T'Pring felt her body begin to ache with need.

"S'haile…I need thee," she panted. She knew he would hurt as he entered her. And she welcomed the hurt with delight. He was truly of the line of Surak in every way. Their physical attributes had been legend. And she could fully testify to the truth of it. It was how they bred the best. And she wanted the best.

She felt a flutter of movement and heard him inhale, as he inserted a long finger into her warm heat. She felt her body arch up, one finger, two, and then three. They began to move in succession, causing waves of pleasure to rip through her body….she moaned, reaching for Spock…She suddenly felt his hands between her cheeks, and her body reacted quickly, trying to pull away. She heard a frustrated grunt as Spock violently picked her up and flipped her on her belly. She was face down against the cold, stone floor, her rear exposed. She felt his radiant heat around her and his fingers again as one penetrated. She screamed…He took no notice of this, and she again heard him inhale…._He is scenting me again_, she realized. She urged him on…taking a moment to move her backside in the air…She was now dripping, wanting him to enter her. To unite them…

It was as it had always been…

Suddenly Spock grabbed her arms lifting her to her feet. His grip was painful and she cried out. He threw her against the wall and quickly closed the gap between them.

He snatched her wrists, twisting her arms above her head. She was now face-to-face with him, and could tell in his expression something was wrong.

He was snarling at her, his dark eyes burning into hers. She felt his anger, course through her and she was suddenly felt her goal slip out of her reach. Something had changed his mood….

It was Spock who spoke next.

"You have betrayed me," his normally monotone voice now replaced with a low, deep snarl. "You have been with others. I can _smell_ them on you!"

He tightened her grip causing a grimace across T'Pring's face. She would not have this.

"You have no choice Spock. You must have me. I am your only option. You need this now. Or you will die. You _will_ have me." The force of her words struck Spock cold, and he released her.

"Are you a true Son of Surak? Your actions in this show you have been tainted by the off-world. Perhaps you reject me because you are _inadequate_," T'Pring knew this a fault, but kept going. They could complete this. It had to be if she were to succeed. She continued to goad_, _"I have seen that human whore of yours. She cannot satisfy your need. It is as mine. We burn for each other. Do not fight it. To desire a human is not Vulcan. Are you human, or are you Vulcan?"

It was a direct hit. Spock turned to face her again, his own masked in fury and disgust. He advanced on her quickly bringing one hand up fast. T'Pring braced for the impact against her face. It never came.

Instead she felt trapped against the wall, Spock's fingers now at the pressure points on her face. He leaned in close, his voice now threatening. His eyes devoid of anything. So cold.

"I am Vulcan T'Pring, and now you will learn just how much." His fingers pressed against her temple, and she felt a white-hot flash of pain as she fell to the floor clutching her head and screaming. "And I heard you," he whispered to the form writhing on the floor beneath him. "Every thought."

She was still screaming as Spock dressed, and left without a backwards glance.

**Author's note(s)**:

Vulcans are touch telepaths.

To those of you who have reviewed my story, I do greatly appreciate it. I don't believe in begging for reviews and have made this a favorite story of yours I am truly humbled. If you'd like a break from all the darkness of this world, please check out the Intercom Incident and Ego. They are much lighter.

This chapter marks the beginning of the end of this particular story. However, I have decided that this tale cannot be told in merely one part. Therefore, there will be a part two and possibly a part three in the future.

As I write free-hand (I write it as it comes, I really don't plan) I now have to figure out a way to get my characters out of the mess that's now been created. It will take a few days to work this out, so please don't be too disappointed in my lack of updates for at least the next day or so.

And I must also issue this warning: Real life doesn't always have happy endings. I firmly believe a good piece should have a plausible ending- not a happy one.


	14. Chapter 15

**The Prince**

Chapter 15

Amanda was furious.

Upon arriving back to the fortress she quickly dismissed the guards and pulled her husband forcefully into the family wing of the massive structure.

She shut the doors, blocking off the rest of the house, and turned to face him.

"How dare you!" she hissed through clenched teeth. "It was acceptable for you to take a human wife and yet you deny that same right to your son! You give him T'Pring, two steps away from chattel and protected only because of your choice to foist her onto Spock! And in his condition! You trapped him knowing he could not resist her like he is now! When will he ever be able to choose for himself?"

Sarek regarded his wife's words, his face impassive. He did not want to acknowledge how deeply her words cut.

"It must be done. He must mate with a Vulan woman if he is to retain his position."

"The position you chose for him! He is half-human Sarek! How can you deny him love even when you yourself fully embrace it, with a human woman no less! Or is it that we humans are inadequate?"

Sarek stood silently, not answering. His silence was confirmation to his wife.

"Oh? We are inadequate? Is that it? My, my, my, the _logical _Vulcan that you are saw it fit to _logically_ take a human wife who had dealt with your _logical bullshit _for the last thirty-two years. It was _logical _for you to want me right? It was_ logical _to bring me to Vulcan. It was_ logical _to impregnate me. Just as it was_ logical _for you to have a half-human son and completely disregard the half of him that I am and force your logic onto him. It was_ logical _for you to try to kill him when he went against you, just as it is perfectly_ logical _to tell your son that marrying me was the _logical_ thing to do!"

Sarek remained still, internally grimacing at her words, each one piercing his soul.

"You didn't want a son, you wanted a clone! I don't believe you love him. I don't believe you ever did, because if you did you would have realized a long time ago that he resents everything you are and represent! And now you trap him so that he has no choice! And you take away from him the one thing that he has the full opportunity to explore! Love!" She was shaking now, her eyes glinting with fury and hurt. But she wasn't done yet.

"You can allow yourself to experience love but deny that right to your own flesh and blood. When will you stop? When will you realize that your actions are destroying the one thing you've claimed privately that you love?"

Sarek watched his wife, now in tears. She was sobbing hard now, her lithe frame quivering in the darkened hall. His heart hurt. A deep physical pain he could not fully grasp. Through their bond he felt her emotional pain. It was becoming too much for him to sustain. But he allowed the bond to remain open. It was only fitting, he felt, that he be punished for his own transgressions.

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came. She had never spoken such things to him. Had he really been so dense? Everything he had done was to ensure that Spock was accepted. He had trained his son in the Vulcan way. He had made it so there was nothing to question in Spock. He had made it so that his son could rule without contest. Had he done the wrong thing? He had wanted Spock to master the flaws that Sarek saw in him, and Spock had excelled in all things. In his schooling, his own control. Spock had mastered everything. How had he really failed his son so completely?

He stepped towards Amanda, reaching out to touch her. She recoiled from him.

"I've dealt with this for 30 years Sarek. You, you above all else. It has always been your rule. Your way. You've hurt me, physically, but still I've stayed. I've been your obedient human wife. But no more. You've destroyed us Sarek. You've destroyed yourself. I won't allow you to tear down the one thing I have left. My son." She was silent a long moment, before she spoke up again, this time her tone was resolved, and Sarek felt a coldness descent upon their bond. Freezing him out.

"You are punishing him for your own failures."

There. It was out. Thirty-years of anger, hurt and betrayal, a lifetime of repressed and silenced emotions. Amanda felt a twisted sense of satisfaction amid her tumult of emotions at the expression on her husband's face. Gone was the mask of indifference he always wore, and in its place…

Regret. And sorrow. And pain. Good. He deserved to hurt, just as she and Spock had been hurting for years in silence.

Just as quickly, Amanda turned, slamming open the chamber doors. The sound echoed throughout the fortress. She exited quickly, leaving her husband staring after her and standing in the corridor.

II

Nyota Uhura considered herself a strong woman. She worked her way out of Africa to graduate at the top of her class at the University of Tbilisi. She'd done in two years what it took everyone else to accomplish in four. She had distinguished herself as the best of the best during her post-graduate work at MIT, and she'd fought for her place at the top of the best cadets at Starfleet. She was not, by any accounts, a weak woman. She had even fought for and eventually won the heart of a creature everyone thought didn't have one. No, Nyota Uhura was a fighter. But there was nothing in all her years of training that had ever prepared her for this. Heartbreak.

Physical pain- no problem. She could take it like the rest of the boys. But this, emotional pain…it was too much. She had never known he was married. He never said anything about it. He had spoken of his childhood with her; he had talked about his mother and her love for him. He had talked of his passions, and of his regrets, and she'd opened herself up to him the same way. They had shared experiences with one another that no one else had ever had privilege too. She'd seen a side of him no one would ever see. But in their two years, six months, and four weeks (yes, she'd developed the same habit as he when it came to these matters) he had never once uttered the fact that he was married.

It hurt. Like someone had taken a knife and ripped her heart out, threw it on the floor and stepped on it.

It was something the brilliant, beautiful, strong Nyota Uhura had never dealt with before. And she had no idea where to start.

It seemed her lover had many secrets. And at this point, she didn't want to know anything else.

So it came as a shock to her, as she lay curled up in a corner of the massive room, shielding herself from the world outside, to hear another voice nearby. Female.

The voice became louder, as it got nearer, and it was calling her name. She didn't want to hear it. She just wanted it to go away. To leave her alone, in her own grief, her own loss, and her misery.

But the voice wouldn't let up, and she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, and into the kind face of Amanda Grayson- Spock's mother.

Of all the people she'd have to see…Uhura couldn't figure out what the woman wanted. Maybe to tell her it was never gonna work? Or that she was never good enough for her son? Maybe she wasn't. Clearly, she wasn't Vulcan. And it was painfully obvious, after tonight that she wouldn't be. Spock had another. She was just another one of his many experiments into the human condition.

But somehow, she didn't think the woman in front of her wanted to rub it in. No, she'd hear Amanda out. Hear what she had to say about her son. And maybe it would help her move on.

Amanda looked into the big, brown, and wet, red- rimmed eyes of the young woman in front of her, and she felt a tug in her heart. Her son loved this woman, and by extension of him, she did too. Any woman who could get so close to her boy had to be special. And she'd seen firsthand how exceptional Nyota Uhura really was. Amanda herself knew had she been in the girl's position this evening, she wouldn't have been able to take it. That said something to her resilience.

But now, all shreds of that was gone, and it was obvious to Amanda the girl was emotionally broken. She would try to repair what she could. She had never met Nyota Uhura before now, and she could only do as a mother would. So she sat down next to the girl, wrapped her arms around her, and held her as she cried.

It took an hour before she started to speak. Two bodies, each hurting, huddled in a corner, with only each other for comfort. Amanda resolved to tell the truth. Seeing as how no one in her house seemed to know what the word meant anymore.

Uhura was quiet, listening to the older woman speak. Her own eyes still heavy with tears that no longer fell.

"You have made my son happy. He has not been that way since he was a baby. He spoke a great deal about you, and my only regret is that I have to meet you in this situation. I will answer your questions, I know you have many. Of which, upon coming to Vulcan, I had the same. Let me tell you a story…

Once upon a time, a young Earth woman fell in love. She fell in love with a stranger, someone not of her same world. The stranger began to pursue her, and he was strong, intelligent and charming. No one could see why the woman liked the stranger, everyone thought him cold and unfeeling. But the woman saw through that. She saw goodness where no one else could see. You see, the woman had always dreamed of a perfect love. She had wanted a man who could bring down the heavens and the stars for her. No other man seemed to be right. Until she met the perfect stranger. She gave in to his pursuits, and he vowed to make her his wife. She accepted his proposal. And he took her off with him, above the stars, leaving behind the world she knew. She arrived at her new home, alone, with only her stranger to greet her.

You see, she had grown up reading fairy tales, about beautiful princesses and handsome prices, castles and the like.

She had asked for a man who could give her the world, he did it. She has wished for a man who could give her the stars. He did it. She'd wished for a fairy tale, with a prince and a castle, and he had given it to her, and more.

You see, the Prince gave her everything. But when she got it, she realized that the most precious gift she'd ever received from him was the son she bore the next year.

The woman had wished on a fairy tale, but unlike the tale, sometimes reality brings grim truths. Happily ever after exists only for those willing to work and fight for it. But rarely does it really come true. Do you understand?

Uhura looked into the kind face of Amanda, and nodded slowly in comprehension. "Spock is the heir to Vulcan." This time it was Amanda's turn to nod.

Uhura was quiet again. After a while she looked up. "Did I ever have a chance? Did he ever love me?" she said softly.

Amanda felt her heart break. "Miss Uhura, I promise you my son loves you very much."

"Then why didn't he tell me?"

Now, it was Amanda's turn to be silent. "He did not want to hurt you. I know you may not believe me, but my son is many things. A liar he is not. He is a peaceful creature, who has had great injustices done to him because of his human mother. His heritage. He would not hurt anyone, or anything. He wanted to protect you. This I am sure of."

Uhura sighed sadly, and pondered her next question. "How long...," she hesitated "…How long has he been married?"

Now Amanda sat her up, to look directly into her eyes. "It is Vulcan tradition of the ruling class to bond children. Spock was seven when he was bonded to T'Pring. Until today, it was less than a real marriage, and more than a betrothal."

Uhura had stopped crying now, her heart replaced with a glimmer of hope. "Seven? So this was not his choice? Does he have to honor it? And why today? What makes today different from yesterday?" Her voice had risen, carried with desperation. Pleading eyes looked at Amanda.

Amanda drew a deep breath, and closed her eyes. This was the part she didn't want to come to. But she had no choice. She couldn't let Uhura think that Spock couldn't and didn't love her. But she also had to try to explain that this…whatever _they _wanted to call it that Spock had with T'Pring, wasn't by his choice.

"Nyota," Amanda started softly. "Has Spock ever talked you about Ponn Farr?"

"No. What is it?"

Amanda drew another breath. "Every seven years Vulcan's go into a sort of heat. Because they have chosen the path of logic, they have made many sacrifices. That also includes areas of …sexual dealings. It is their nature's way of preserving the species. It forces them to mate or die. During that time, they take a mate, or if they are already bonded, the bond draws them back to the mate they have, or the one that has been chosen for them. In Spock's case, that bonded is T'Pring. Spock's Ponn Farr has started early…a year before it was supposed to. It actually started the moment he arrived on planet. I noticed his increased anxiety when he first got home…I think you did too."

Uhura blushed, images of a half-naked Spock in the gym brushing across her mind. She nodded in understanding.

Amanda continued.

"When T'Pring presented herself, Spock really had no choice. By the time they…left…His logic was gone. Only his…physical…needs remained. During his Ponn Farr, he is not the Spock you know. He is physically drawn to T'Pring because of her proximity to him at the time. She was here. She is his bonded. Once they complete the bond, which occurs through the completion of…activities…it is permanent. Vulcans mate for life."

At this news a choked sob broke from Uhura, and she dissolved once again to tears.

"I've lost him…I've lost him forever…"

Amanda began to rock the girl still curled in her arms, as her own tears broke through as the hard truth hit her too.

Her son had lost his chance at happiness. It seemed there simply would be no peace for him, and not one, but two lives would be destroyed.

A while later, Amanda rose. She quietly helped Uhura into her pajamas and tucked the girl into the bed. The day had taken an emotional toll on the both of them. Uhura was already asleep.

And as Amanda let herself out the room, she couldn't help but think, if she had a daughter, the child would be just like the Nyota Uhura in front of her.

**Author's Notes(s): **

Thank you all for the reviews. There is a bit of calm in the middle of the storm here. It will be back in full force by the return of Spock to the fortress!

I have to laugh at some of the messages I've gotten over Spock "scenting" T'Pring. Lol. Vulcans are very clean creatures. I am merely suggesting that Spock can tell T'Pring's been…around.

And, if you want a hint at a possible ending to at least this part of the tale, I suggest you watch "The Paradise Syndrome" Season Three of TOS. The very last minutes of the show.

Again, don't forget, this is only part one to a three part series! So if you hate how it ends…remember what Amanda said in her story to Nyota.

I am thinking there are only a handful of chapters left…maybe three.


	15. Chapter 16

**The Prince**

Chapter 16

_Sand shifted beneath his feet. He was awash in a sea of delirium and darkness, aware only of the fact that he was seeking something, _anything, _to stop the burning in his body. The need was great, he could no longer control it…he wanted…he needed…He _hunted... _His prey lay within those stone walls…And he would be victor._

Sarek was meditating, trying to reconcile his own emotional state following Amanda's onslaught and his own feelings of failure, when the fever – not his own – overtook him. It was so powerful he physically recoiled, his mind shrank back from the wildness of it…He knew immediately. "Spock"…something had gone terribly wrong…

Amanda returned to the family quarters, to be greeted by a somber-faced Sarek moving quickly towards her. She had never seen her husband so agitated outside his Time. His tension radiated through her, causing her concern. He paused at the balcony, looking down into the dark expanse that was the great hall beneath them.

"Sarek, what is it?" she asked, standing behind him.

He turned to her. "Spock," he said. A spike of panic flared in her mind. Through their bond, she felt him force himself to continue over her emotional reaction. "He is coming, if he is not already here. He is deep within the Plaktow. His mind touched mine during my meditation. He is still in need. And he is searching, for…her..." Sarek's usually calm voice now betrayed worry, more so for the danger he knew Spock posed to himself and to the girl in the other wing.

If he was this far deep, it could only mean one thing – he had not completed his Time with T'Pring. Which meant Spock could die.

Amanda immediately summoned Stossel, Stamin and Golan.

"Move quickly and guard Miss Uhura's door. Spock is coming, and he is still in his Time. Guard her, protect her. And protect Spock." The guards acknowledged the orders, and then moved silently through the corridors of the fortress.

Amanda moved to her husband, gently touching the sleeves of his robe. He turned to her, no longer shielding his emotions. His mask was gone, revealing his distress and grief to her. "Amanda, I have failed."

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in. Now they must grieve. Together. There was nothing to do except wait, and hope the inevitable didn't happen.

II

_He was so close. His goal near…He scented the air, like a lematya scenting its prey. Creeping through the warm sand…he observed. He had never known such power, his sight: stronger; his hearing: sharper; his sense of smell: potent. He could clearly identify his targets…he waited. Scanning…scanning…ah! There! Entrance… His lithe frame blended with the shadows…Closer…closer….soon he would be satisfied…soon it would be over…_

Pike had been restless since the reception. He had tried to comfort his young protégé, but he had no words to offer. He eventually retired to his own room, and lay awake in the oversized bed, wracking his mind over the events of the day, only to grow irritated. He began scouring the libraries of Vulcan, for something – anything that could fill in the gaps of this puzzle he found himself in. In his search for answers, he stumbled upon what appeared to be a family tree – much like ones humans constructed for their ancestors.

Scanning the document his eyes zeroed in on Specific names: Surak… T'Pau… Sarek… T'Amanda, Spock…

He blinked, his mind trying to wrap itself around the aged document as one piece of the puzzle snapped into place.

He switched to Vulcan governance structure, noting, the High Council…the ruling body…such a powerful clan. ...He bypassed information he already knew. A side-note on the second-to-last-page caught his attention and he magnified the document on the PADD…ah, there!

It was almost unnoticeable, a small notation really. He skimmed the ancient words. _Pid-trensu t' thol'es Surak. _Pike's mind worked to translate and he mouthed each word and its standard accompaniment to himself. _Pid-trensu: _high master, _t'_ means of, _tho'es_: nobility….high master of the nobility…Surak…Surak is the high master of the nobility!

"SHIT!" He said aloud, eyes wide. That explained a lot. Now the second matter of business…what the hell had happened to his first officer?

III

_The fortress had been built for a warrior people. As a defending structure, replete with hideaways and passages long lost to its current inhabitants. Except one. He used that knowledge now, climbing higher and higher…he had found and frequently used these tunnels as a boy. Now they served as the instrument to his success…she was close… He could smell her…he paused briefly, inhaling in the scent he'd been tracking amid the dampness of the walls…she was there…his ears perked, listening…soft breathing…slow, even…His blood was on fire, and he stumbled forward like an injured animal…soon it would be over…yes…there! He slipped into the darkened room, observing the small figure in front of him…he drew his fingers around her face…peace…peace… _

She could feel him in her dreams.

_~~ As she embraced him, she felt the heat of his skin on hers, his stare, intent, passionate as he enveloped her , drawing them closer, and closer….His lips on her neck, his hands caressing her legs, moving around her thighs, seeking her permission for approval…yes, yes…she felt his kiss...so soft…so tender…so.. .the kiss…his body shifted on top of her…she gasped… the pressure increase, and she began to struggle…it was no longer passionate…he was crushing her…Spock…she whimpered now…trying to break free as hands grasped around her wrists…Spock…she was calling out to him, but he couldn't hear her…she was panicking…she was drowning… she was… ~~_

**SPOCK!!!** Nyota's eyes flew open and it was all she could do to scream before white-hot flashes of light exploded behind them. Fear and pain coursed through her body. Her last sight – brown eyes, now glassy and black, empty, staring down at her. She surrendered to the darkness.

IV

The scream echoed through the fortress jarring Pike awake.

The scream echoed through the fortress, sending guards running.

The scream echoed through the fortress causing Sarek to leap down into the blackness of the hall below and run towards the far side of the fortress

The scream caused Amanda to run down the steps frantically. "No…please, God… no!"

V

They were locked out. Seven figures pounded on the door, willing it to open…The sounds of a feral howl escaped past the ancient barrier. "Spock! Open the door! Open the door!" The voices were of Amanda and Pike, each filled with dread …there was one last howl, before silence descended.

The Vulcans conversed among themselves, then Golan and Sarek moved towards the window down the hall…Golan thrust his hand forward, sending glass shattering to the rocks below.

"What are you doing?" Amanda screamed, reaching for her husband as the two slipped onto the rocky ledge.

"We must gain entry or the girl will die. As will your son," Golan answered.

Pike, Amanda, Stamin and Stossel waited in grim silence.

The sound of more breaking glass filled the night; followed by crashes and snarls…suddenly the fortress shook with sounds…an injured cry pitched into the night air as a body slammed with a loud bang against the locked doors causing the superstructure to quake…slowly…the doors fell open…

Pike braced himself for what he would soon find. The guards had drawn the ahn'vahr. It was Amanda who raced forward first.

"Amanda, no!" Sarek rushed to snatch his wife back as Spock stalked towards Golan.

Pike gazed in horror at the green blood stained walls. He watched the elder guard battle his completely naked first officer, who was soaked in what looked like his own blood and…something else. …Spock lunged forward, and Golan elegantly stepped aside letting the younger Vulcan ram right into the stone wall. Spock shook his head, tossing off the shock, and quickly countered, striking Golan in the chest with a series of lashes intended to kill one's target. He succeeded in only two before the other two guards were on him, pinning him down. Spock thrashed viciously, growling into the night air.

Sarek returned to the fray, walking quickly towards his son. "Get off of him!" He commanded loudly as he approached.

The guards quickly moved aside, as Sarek knelt down, over the still-snarling figure beneath him.

"Spock," he said simply. The glassy haze in his child's eyes slowly began to dissipate, and they looked up at him, blinking without recognition. Sarek felt a surge of love deep within him for the man-child before him. This was his own flesh; and it was hurting…He said his name again. "Spock."

This time, the voice had an effect. Sarek watched flashes of light radiate through Spock's eyes which were so much like his mother's.

The guards stood near warily, waiting for any signs of renewed danger.

Spock backed up, half scooting, half-crawling into the nearest corner, blood still spilling from the many cuts he sustained in his fight against Golan.

He uncharacteristically pulled his knees to his chest, curling around himself, and lowered his head. He looked like an injured animal waiting to die.

Amanda and Pike entered the room, both running straight to the bed stained from the tortuous events that had occurred mere minutes before.

It was Pike's dazed voice which spoke, as Amanda gathered the near-lifeless form now exposed on the bed. "We need medical. Now."

VI

The attendants, guards, along with Amanda and Pike rushed Nyota off to the medical center, leaving Sarek and Spock alone together in the fortress. Two hours had passed, and Spock had not moved, had remained frozen in his corner, his body still uncovered.

Sarek looked out the broken window onto the desert, lost in his own thoughts, his own shock, at the absolute destruction wrought upon the one he called child. Although a man by human years, Spock was still only barely out of adolescence in Vulcan terms, and to Sarek, he would always be his child. A child who desperately needed a father…

He took off his robe and wrapped it around his son's curled, naked frame. The boy finally moved, staring up at him with sad, human eyes.

Sarek couldn't bring himself to look away, although the emotional pain radiating through him was great. He stared at the eyes, now streaked with water, and grew alarmed. Vulcan's did not emit water unless near death…he almost panicked but remembered that Spock, as he was half-human, could cry. Sarek had not seen tears on his son face since he was a baby. The sight unnerved him, but he stayed still.

When his child spoke, it was in a soft, raspy whisper, barely audible, and wracked with grief, and guilt. "I have killed her."

Sarek drew a breath. He had not received word as to the young woman's condition, so he could neither confirm nor deny that fact. He knew too well the possibility, as his own experiences from years ago came back to him with full…when he had done a similar deed…

"Spock…" Sarek felt his own voice catch. For the second time that night, he had no words to say.

"You almost killed mother years ago," Spock said, his voice now less soft and angrier. "I was young, but I was there. I heard her scream…I heard her scream. I heard Nyota scream…she screamed…she screamed…" Sarek grew alarmed as his son was now fully emotional, expressing much. Spock began to repeat himself, rocking back and forth, tears still flowing from his eyes. He drew into himself again, retreating into the solace of his mind once more.

It was the beginnings of something; Sarek didn't know what…but as he watched Spock rock, and bleed, and cry, rock, bleed, cry…he knew his son was well on his way to death.

****

Author's Notes:

I now have a Beta. Thanks to the many of you who suffered through some of this story's technical errors in the earlier chapters. Much credit should be given to Far Strider who is serving as editor.

I believe there was a question as to whether this fic was 2009 or TOS. To answer that question, it is 2009. I do pay much homage to TOS though, as some of you have picked up on, but it is set in the new universe. The next part of this saga will put us in line with the events of the movie.

We are almost done with the first part so hang on. Only two chapters and a prologue left to go.


	16. Chapter 17

**The Prince**

Chapter 17

All was quiet in the citadel as the elder prepared her nightly meditation. With age, and the completion of her kolinhar generations ago, she found no real need for sleep. And deep meditation served as its own reward.

Something weighed on her that night; she could not quite identify it. Perhaps it was the earlier events of the evening. T'Pau shifted under her heavy robes. There was a chill in the still air. She noted the silence. It was strange. Uneasy.

She settled herself onto a pillow, ignited a match and dropped it into the fire pot. The flames illuminated her room in dancing oranges, reds and blues...

She closed her eyes.

Where her normal white array of calm usually existed there was black. … Smoldering, painful black.

There was…fear. Grief. Sorrow. Regret. Turmoil...

T'Pau's eyes snapped open. She had not felt such conflict since…_Amanda…_no. _Sarek._

She closed her eyes and focused…There were two figures…drowning. Falling…The man, holding what looked to be a baby… called out to her…T'Pau opened her eyes and rose quickly to her feet.

She moved quickly to her chamber door; her guard stood outside. "Prepare transport. We must go to the fortress."

**II**

He needed help. But he couldn't leave his sa-fu. Sarek believed prayer to be illogical, and had often said the same to his wife as she knelt beside their bed every night, head bowed eyes closed.

He remembered the first time he had inquired about her strange actions_. "I am praying, Sarek," was her reply. _

_He understood the concept. But to whom? He asked as much._

"_To God." In her mind it was simple. It was not so to Sarek._

"_You pray to a deity you have never seen. Nor do you have evidence in. I find this illogical."_

_Amanda merely smiled. "I prayed for a man from the stars. God brought you. I prayed for a family of my own. He gave us Spock. I'd say God has answered all my prayers. I see his evidence every day when I look at you and him. I'd say God is real."_

_He said nothing more. It was illogical._

Now, though, as he stared at the broken figure of his man-child, he acted on what humans call faith. He knelt next to his son, settling, unbeknownst to him, in the same place where, hours earlier, Amanda had comforted a tearful Nyota.

Sarek believed prayer illogical. But for the first time in his life, he prayed for help. It was the second most illogical moment of his life.

**III**

T'Pau had stepped across shards of glass as she made her way to the east wing. She was being called there. The sight that greeted the elderly matriarch in those chambers would haunt her for the rest of her days. There was still blood on the walls – _green,_ as well as blood on the bed – _red. _The ancient chairs and wardrobe that had decorated the room now lay in splinters and daggers across the room. She sniffed, smelling sweat, and struggle and sex. This was not what so disconcerted T'Pau. She had born witness to brutality before. No…

It was the sight of two figures in the corner, crouched on the floor. One naked, rocking, and crying; the other trying desperately to control him, while fighting for control himself.

Sarek heard her approach.

"T'Pau…" his voice, raspy and broken. He stared at her, fear, pure and unadulterated in his eyes. She had not seen such an expression on her tempestuous son since he was an infant. The sight of his usually proud, arrogant stance now so reduced burned itself into her mind. Her eyes snapped to her grandson. As she examined him closely, she perceived what had happened without being told.

He was in the same state they had found Sarek in years ago: wandering the desert, naked and lost, after his assault on his wife. This was the same, she was sure of it.

She turned to her guard.

He nodded in silent acknowledgement and moved towards Sarek, grasping his arm and slowly pulling him away from the child.

"Let me go. I will not leave him," Sarek commanded, regaining a semblance of control.

"It is important that you leave us, Sarek. I will tend him," T'Pau replied firmly, yet with the gentle tones she only used with family.

Sarek stood tall, facing her with an even eye. "I have left him too many times, T'Pau. I will not leave him again."

The matriarch said nothing, dismissing the guard with a wave of her hand. And it was just the three of them.

She leaned in close to Spock, to pick up what he was whispering. "I have killed her. I have killed her…kill…kill…kill…kill…"

She heaved a sigh and began her work, aware of Sarek's eyes darting from her to Spock and back.

She reached for him. Closing her eyes, she placed her fingers on his meld-points. He shrank from her in fear. "Spock," she spoke firmly, "I grieve with thee. Let me in. Let me in."

Her voice caused his rocking to stop. He did not move. But he did not shrink back either.

_She was in his mind, clouded and black…She was seeing him...he wanted her to see…to see… Blue sky…water.__…This must be Earth. A young woman appeared before them. A sun-baked brown, with large eyes. She smiled at Spock and grabbed his hand, pulling him close to her. T'Pau was an observer. They were not aware of her presence. _

'_Spock, come with me!'_

'_Nyota, I do not understand how you can justify my partaking of such an experience.'_

"_Spock! You act like I am asking you to dig your own grave! It's just swimming! Think of it as an adventure!" He raised his eyebrow at her but put his foot in the water. ...Fleeting impression followed: the sound the wooden beads in her hair made when she wore it in a traditional style… the way the bridge of her nose crinkled when she smiled… her sense of accomplishment as she mastered a particularly difficult dialect… the easy silence between them as they graded papers together… her never-ending quest to find the perfect combination of spices to make plomeek soup palatable… her sitting with her back against his chest as her repositioned her fingers on his lute… _

_The scene changed to them walking side-by-side near a large body of water._

_She looked up at him and Spock felt warmth radiate through his body. Love. This must be love._

'_Spock', she said softly, 'I love you.'_

_He said nothing, but lowered his head to hers and kissed her slowly. No words. Only feeling…he felt…love. Happiness. Acceptance._

_The scene folded and melded to…_

_Rust browns… desert sand. Vulcan__. __They were approaching. She felt the beginnings of…fear, anxiety, dread…_

_She saw the citadel – Hate, anger. She saw…T'Pring. Duty. Defeat. Sorrow…_ He burned…he needed…she was there…she was all he saw…_Anger at himself. Sorrow for his love. Disgust at the naked avarice of T'Pring's thoughts._

_She saw them. The heat. Ponn Farr…._

_She almost broke away in distaste_ _… "No!" Spock's voice. "You must see…you must know."_

_She watched…. _

'_You have betrayed me. You have been with others. I can smell them on you!'_

'_You have no choice Spock. You must have me. I am your only option. You need this now. Or you will die. You will have me.' Her words struck Spock cold, and he released her._

'_Are you a true Son of Surak? Your actions in this show you have been tainted by the off-world. Perhaps you reject me because you are inadequate. I have seen that human whore of yours. She cannot satisfy your need. It is as mine. We burn for each other. Do not fight it. To desire a human is not Vulcan. Are you human, or are you Vulcan?'_

'_I am Vulcan T'Pring, and now you will learn just how much.' _

_She watched…_

_He stalked the halls, his blood on fire. Need. Intense need…_Her_…Yes….There…._

_He had found her. Soon he would be satisfied…soon…soon…T'Pau heard the scream. And suddenly felt a blocking force not her own come upon them. It was heavy. Powerful. It pushed her__out._

She opened her eyes and met empty brown ones staring up at her, wet with tears.

She gathered herself, turning to Sarek, who had been watching silently.

"It is ponn vrie." The words were simple, but she could see that he understood their meaning, as he had years before.

"How, T'Pau? How did this happen? Spock had undergone Ponn Farr before," his tone was calm, although she could read the worry in his eyes. The vrie had nearly claimed him 15 years ago. Now it was coming for his son.

"He is attached to this human, much as you are to yours. His passions are the same. We control those passions so they do not consume us. This you know. His passion for her consumed him. As did yours. He did not feel passion for his first."

T'Pau was not one for words, when silence sufficed. She pondered, her brow furrowing slightly in contemplation. Sarek tilted his head in question.

"Mother, what have you not said?"

"Spock's Ponn Farr…it is early. Too much, too soon. His passion. The return. T'Pring. Come." T'Pau beckoned for Sarek to join her. They sat opposite Spock's still huddled figure. "We must heal him. He must be freed of vrie…"

The two elder Vulcans locked minds with the young one, beginning to work, just as the sun broke the horizon.


	17. Chapter 18

**The Prince**

Chapter 18

_He was standing next to T'Pau in Spock's mindscape- that much he knew. It took him a moment to understand what they saw. Ah, yes. They were at the primary school. But… why were they here? Sarek looked upon the darkened room illuminated only by the glow of the learning pods. He focused on a pod in the far corner as a group of older boys assembled around it, and a smaller, younger boy step out._

_Sarek watched as the taunts began: _

'_Your father is a traitor for marrying that human whore…'_

'_Oh look…he's getting all _emotional._'_

'_What, are you going to _cry,_ Spock?'_

'_You are a freak, you know. There is no logical reason for your existence here. Everyone knows your father's habits; humans are only good for lying on their backs.'_

_Sarek felt a deep dread descend upon him as he watched his son's face slowly change, from sadness, to…anger…he immediately knew what was coming next. "Spock, no!" He rushed towards the children, but went through them…no…he could not be party. He could only be witness…_

_He saw Spock attack his main taunter, both boys tumbling down into the learning bowl. He watched Spock begin to cry, as he slammed his fists repeatedly into the older boy's face..._

_Sarek felt T'Pau's hand on his arm. He pulled back as the scene changed… _

_He was child-Spock, awaiting his father in the academy and he felt…fear. _My child feared me?_ He watched himself approach, sit next to him. He looked up at himself and saw…disappointment in his own eyes. _

'_They called mother a whore,' said the child, longing to hear, wanting to know…the truth…wanting to hear… something Sarek could not say…_

'_I married your mother because it was the logical thing to do.'_

_Sarek felt…_devastation. Hurt_. How was he to know it was the wrong answer? How was he to know he had just confirmed to his son the truth in the other children's words…_Spock's truth_…His soul felt heavy. He had done the logical thing. He had not done the right thing._

He closed his eyes… "T'Pau, I cannot…"

"_Sarek, we must. He must be allowed to heal…"_

_Sarek opened his eyes and now they were at …the Vulcan Science Academy. "No! T'Pau I cannot witness this again. Let me go!"_

"_Sarek, you must! You must know his pain! You will stay! He wants you to understand. Allow him to do it his way. It is not about you. You will confront this, just as he must."_

_His child…his son…_

'_Spock,' the council elder spoke to the pupil standing before them. 'You have gained admittance here. Your file is extraordinary –' He felt…pride. He had succeeded in all tasks placed before him. '– despite your disadvantage.'_

_Sarek felt his son's emotions change: Anger, hurt, sorrow, grief, determination... _rebellion_…_

'_Live Long, and Prosper.' Sarek felt…rage…_

_He watched…_

_They were outside the fortress. Himself choking Spock…squeezing…harder…harder…he felt…_

_Emptiness…._

_Sarek closed his eyes, feeling his mother's hand still holding his arm tightly._

"_Control yourself, Sarek…Center…we must continue to witness."_

_They were on Earth. He felt…freedom. Calm. Peace. _

_He watched his son work. He studied. Graduation. Accolades. Promotions .He excelled in Starfleet. Sarek had never approved of his decision, but his son seemed perfectly content. He saw…two bodies, one Vulcan, one human….blond…they were naked, entwined…_

_He looked away uncomfortably at the realization of his son's activities…_

_He felt…confusion, contentment, release…_

_They were moving again… a different woman. A girl woman in a red Starfleet cadet uniform…_

'_Commander, you look exhausted! Come, let's go to lunch.'_

'_Cadet that would not be proper. Relations between commanding officers and subordinates…'_

'_I didn't say anything about relations. I'm talking about your health here! You haven't been getting enough protein. Now, let's go! And that's an order!'_

_She was beautiful. Sarek suddenly recognized the cadet. She was here…this was the one…_

_He felt…love... _

_He looked again… She was curled beneath his white sheets, those same linens outlying her curves. She was on her belly, her arms tucked under her head facing him, eyes closed. She was beautiful. Spock rose and stood by the window in his room. The sun was just rising, casting a dim glow about the campus grounds. He had never stopped to admire the sunrise. Being with Uhura had opened his eyes to the world of beauty around him…he looked back lovingly at the woman laid across his bed. He silently wished to wake up like this forever…_

_Contentment. Peace. Love. Acceptance._

_Then…_

_Vulcan. The reception…T'Pring..._

'_May I present T'Pring, my wife.'_

_Grief. Anger. Rage. Hate…_

_He felt... Trapped. Defeated. Resentful…_

'_Are you human or are you Vulcan?' Violence. Terror. Screams…_

_The fortress. The room…a need…screams…__blood on the walls – green… blood on the bed – red. The ancient chairs and wardrobe that had decorated the room now lay in splinters and daggers across the room…__Horror, fear, Agony, Anguish, grief… 'I have killed her…'_

Sarek was consumed in his own sea of emotions…He had never known…He had not seen… No, he had refused to see… to listen…

"Come, my children. We have much to do," T'Pau said, breaking the silence.

**II**

The doctors had been working for what felt to Captain Pike, to be an eternity. They had known she was injured, but the Vulcan doctors had been mum, and rushed their party quickly out of the room. The wing that held them was blocked off to prevent unauthorized entry.

Nearly twelve hours after the catastrophic events of the day before, Pike was drained: tired – physically, mentally and emotionally. He couldn't believe that they'd arrived on this damned planet only yesterday morning, and he was all too ready to return to Earth.

In addition, he had heard no word on the status of his first officer – no_ Spock, _he thought. _I cannot possibly maintain his officer status after this,_ Pike thought ruefully.

He was torn. He considered the Vulcan almost as a son. He had been teacher, mentor, and confidante to the man whom he considered one of the best of the fleet. They had known each other for almost a decade. And now, Pike realized he had never known his friend at all. And he was furious. Angry at the fact the Vulcan had hidden so much. Incensed at the fact he'd never known the man to be capable of…of…he couldn't bring himself to think the word.

All the secrets. All the revelations. He knew it was irrational, but he felt…betrayed. _How do we even begin to go back to our lives after this? _

There was no one to guide him. Should he inform Starfleet? Is this a diplomatic matter? Do I need an official report? _What would I say? The only Vulcan in Starfleet, who has served us for over 10 years, created the best training software available, saved many worlds, has turned out to be the Prince of Vulcan who has violent rages and violates the woman he claims to love? Yeah…_No.

He was stuck. And then there was the other matter, his cadet. She was so young, so full of promise. She was the best of the best. He had planned to commission her to the Enterprise upon her graduation in six months. She was loyal, driven and fearless. She was the perfect Starfleet officer.

Now, he strongly doubted she'd make it to graduation- If she made it at all. Would she even want to go back to Starfleet? Pike knew the answer would be no. No…she was ruined. _How do you even begin to help someone who's experienced something like this?_

All officers had extensive training dealing with torture and psychological warfare. But this…not only an attack on the body – which was bad enough…but what would knowing that your attacker was also a person you loved do to you? _God, if she wakes up, please, don't let her remember..._he silently prayed.

And underneath it all…Pike felt…guilty. He had noticed Spock's hesitation when he brought up the subject on going to Vulcan. He'd ignored it. He'd watched his officer grow more and more tense the closer they got to the planet…he'd ignored it…The warning signs had been there all along…Spock's refusal to go back to the planet during vacations, his careful avoidance of the Vulcan embassy. The man had shirked any contact with his home planet and culture. He had done so for nine years…and Pike had forced him back…

The writing had been on the wall…and he'd blithely walked by.

Pike rose to his feet and began to pace the lobby.

**III **

Amanda watched Captain Pike walk off in a state, she could only describe as shock.

She sighed. She, too, was tired. However, being on Vulcan for so long, she had built up nerves and walls of steel. She had learned both sides of Vulcan early on. The beauty of such peaceful, logical creatures, and the great ugliness they fought to control.

Very few outsiders had ever witnessed this other Vulcan. To see it was…indescribable. No words were strong enough. She had dealt with the two sides of Vulcan for years. Now she had to deal with this.

Amanda was a healer in her own right. Here was yet another life that needed healing. She could not worry about her son, though he had not left her mind. And she could not worry about the girl, although she too remained at the forefront of her thoughts. They were being dealt with. No… she had to help the Captain now.

And so she followed him.

She found Captain Pike a short time later, hunched over in despair, his head buried in his hands. She watched as he waged an internal battle, shaking his head, muttering aloud, going silent and doing it again. He finally rose, and began pacing.

"Captain Pike," her voice was low and soft, but firm as it carried through the silent lobby. He turned towards her, his eyes hollow.

"Sit, Captain. We have much to discuss here." He complied, watching her warily. Amanda sat down next to him. It was better to be frank. This was already a difficult discussion. There was no need to draw it out.

"Lady Amanda," Pike's voice was gruff, but calm. "I need to know what happened here. I need to know why my first officer went on a blood rage and why my best cadet has been raped. I need to know why Spock didn't want to come back to Vulcan. I…need…to…know…"

She cringed at his use of the word 'rape,' but he was correct. It was now as it had been then, fifteen years ago.

"Vulcans call it Pon Farr. It is nature's way of ensuring their species. They are biologically forced to mate. If they don't, their bodies produce the Vulcan equivalent to an adrenaline overload, and it becomes so great, it could kill them. Spock began experiencing this the moment he stepped onto the planet. You noticed his anxiety. We all did."

Pike merely listened.

"It is during this time, when Vulcan's take their mates. Spock is betrothed. They were to…consummate that relationship… something went wrong … I do not know what. It is quite apparent that the… consummation… did not happen. Captain, it is important that you understand this…they burn.

Pon Farr is physically painful. It strips their logic. Vulcans have been known to commit suicide to relieve themselves of this. It is never spoken of; you will not find it in a book. But it is real. And it is deadly. Spock was not the Spock you know. He had no logic to rule him. He needed…release," she finished quietly. "And he returned to what brought him the greatest comfort…"

**IV**

He looked at her, livid. "You expect me to believe this is the result of someone wanting to have sex?! How can you justify this? What about you? If this 'pon farr' is so deadly, why are you still alive?" Pike watched her stand and walked away. He let out a long sigh…it was so farfetched…but…what else could explain Spock's behavior? There was nothing…Amanda reappeared a short while later carrying a data PADD.

"Read" she said simply.

Pike took the PADD. It was a medical file- a very extensive one. _"Multiple contusions, broken wrist, internal bleeding, broken ribs, strained pelvis…"_

He dropped the PADD. It went on like this… line after line, page after page… year after year… He stared at the woman before him. "This is yours." She nodded.

"The pon farr," she sat down next to him again. "Humans cannot understand this. It is not a human condition. Vulcans are deeply ashamed of it. The same way you are looking at me now, with pity, is what they wish to avoid – scorn. Do not pity me Captain; I am a happy woman. Sarek and I have been blessed. I love him and I understand this. I need you to understand this too. Spock has been tormented enough. Please, do not add to his pain with pity and scorn."

He understood. It was difficult, but he understood.

"Now what?" he looked at the Lady Amanda.

She looked back. "We must wait."

**V**

As the sun began to set, two dark robed figures silently entered the medical center, moving slowly through the corridors, their faces shadowed under heavy hoods.

The guards blocking a certain medical wing immediately stepped aside, recognizing the emblems embroidered on their garments.

Pike and Amanda looked up to see two tall hooded figures standing in the doorway. Amanda moved first, quickly crossing the room towards the figure on the left. She stood on the tips of her toes, and removing the hood and revealing…Spock. Pike drew a breath as she wrapped him up in a gentle hug, and he hugged her back. It was a decidedly un-Vulcan gesture, but reassuring none the less. Spock's eyes darted across the room before settled on his captain. He drew himself up and began walking over. Pike stood and observed.

The Vulcan coming towards him was a completely different creature than the one he had witnessed the night before. The savagery was gone, replaced by an air of calm that seemed to radiate from his inner being. However, this was not his proud first officer. No. The man in front of him had been…humbled; and yet he still looked regal. Even dressed in simple brown robes Spock had the air of dignity about him that Pike had come to admire. Now that dignity and been coupled with humility. It was a strange, but not unwelcome dichotomy.

"Captain –" Spock started, but Pike cut him off.

"Spock, I understand. Don't say anything." The Vulcan regarded at him silently. But his eyes spoke volumes. Grief, sorrow, pain…_regret_.

"How…is she?"

"We do not know, Spock. The doctors have kept us out. We haven't seen her…" his voice trailed off.

"What are you not saying Captain?"

"She's been in surgery since we arrived," he finished quietly, now looking at any place other than the man standing in front of him.

Over by the entryway, Sarek and Amanda were holding hands silently, each looking equally worried.

A long uneasy silence engulfed the room.

Finally, a doctor emerged.

"Who is guardian over the human?" he asked.

Pike stepped forward. "What is her condition?" he asked, bracing himself for the worst. The doctor faced him, his face stoic in the traditional Vulcan mask.

"She will live. We have repaired the damage and she is healing. The reconstruction of her internal anatomy was extensive. But she will be functional," The doctor spoke as if he were retelling the weather. "Your party may enter. She is resting and will not be conscious for several hours." He moved aside.

They moved cautiously towards the door. On a white cot, wrapped in several layers of blankets, lay Nyota's small form. Her matted and limp hair clung to her face. Pike felt a wave of emotion well up inside of him. Relief that she was okay, guilt that he was partly to blame for this, sorrow because…he didn't want her to wake up, and anger at himself for feeling that way…

**VI**

Spock moved to the bed as Sarek and Amanda stood silently by, watching cautiously. He stared down at the broken figure his actions had brought so much harm too. Outwardly, he remained stoic. His emotional controls were fully in place. But inwardly…there was an emptiness no amount of meditation could fix; a despair no control could reach…His own grief was very much existing. But he was strong enough to control it.

He displayed nothing. But he was overcome with a desire to…touch her…

Lost in his own thoughts he began to stroke her cheek. She was so beautiful. She was perfect. She was…love…He had never known such a thing: To feel completely connected to and accepted by someone. She had never judged him. She did not let his coldness affect her. She had become essential to him…she was a part of him…and now…No.

He couldn't hurt her again. He wouldn't. He loved Nyota. He loved her with every fiber in his being. His soul cried out to her… He wanted her to love him, to keep him. They had planned their future. Marriage, a family. Now that future was gone. He desperately wanted to cling, to hang on, but… He had to let her go.

Outwardly, he remained calm. Inwardly, he hurt.

It was now just he and her. He had blocked out the others in the room…

He leaned forward, whispering to her, "My ashayam, I love you."

His heart was breaking. But he had too…for her sake. He would not allow her to wake up to…this…

He touched her face for the last time. They had melded many times before, each time in love…Now…it was an act of mercy.

Amanda sobbed silently into her husband's robe as the realization of what Spock was doing dawned on her. Sarek held her tightly to him, as he watched his son work.

Pike looked on quietly, not understanding what was happening. Something must have told him it needed to be done, however.

"I love you Nyota. I am sorry." Spock closed his eyes, his fingers touching her meld points, as he entered her mind. He worked slowly over the events that brought them to this point…editing, snipping…eliminating…

He leaned close to her ear and whispered the word he could never take back…

"Forget."

-END-

Stay tuned for the epilogue.


	18. Chapter 19

**The Prince**

Epilogue

**I**

T'Pau, alone in the silent citadel, waited for the girl to be brought before her. This was done on purpose. The Elder did not want to deal with her counterparts, the other council members. No. This was a personal family matter. It would stay within the family.

She studied T'Pring for a long moment. The girl was disheveled and dirty. Her hair was matted and her eyes were wild.

The Elder felt nothing towards her: No pity, no shame, no guilt. She was a traitor. She would be dealt with as such.

The Elder thought back to what she had seen; what she had heard from her grandchild. No – this girl was unworthy, and she would ensure T'Pring would never be allowed back into Vulcan society.

Vulcans no longer practiced the death penalty, but T'Pau had another punishment in mind, one that would make a creature of T'Pring's rank and status wish that she were dead. It was quite simple.

T'Pau made only one pronouncement: "Chattel."

**II**

It was dark in the damp dungeons of the citadel. Gone were the beautiful gowns and the comforts to which she had become accustomed. Stripped of her privileged status as betrothed, she was confined to this fetid, hellish place.

Curse the old witch who had sent her here. Curse the abomination of an heir she was protecting.

Yet, they were not immortal…She could wait…she would bide her time…

She would have his rank. She would take his title. She was his. No matter…no matter…he would be hers. And all would be set right. Curse the human whores, the both of them. They were usurpers. It was hers by right! She would take the place they denied her one day.

She was a martyr. All would revere her time as chattel as the ultimate sacrifice for Vulcan. She would restore the House of Surak…she would rule by his side. They would be one. She would be patient…She would not let him go.

Laughter, high and wild, reverberated off the dungeon walls, but there was no one around to hear the strange sound.

****

Author's Notes:

First, I would like to say Thank you to Far Strider for serving as Editor to my stories. Your insights and suggestions have been needed and greatly welcome (I may not have been able to finish this thing without you).

Second, I have noticed that some of you are in distress! Oh dear. I did not intend that, and for those of you who shed tears…don't worry, I wrote this thing, and even I cried! It's ok. Don't forget, this is only Part one of a three part series. Stay tuned to "The Prince: Absolution". This will take us strait into the movie events! Keep the faith. Remember, nothing worth having comes without a struggle.

For the many of you who posted reviews, I thank you. I am not one to beg. I took many of your praises, and hopes and critiques into consideration as this work developed. I hope you all enjoyed it.

I am beginning work on two new pieces, an AU 2009 remix featuring the movie "Pretty Woman" (my favorite movie of all time) as well as another centered in my favorite universe of all, the mirror universe! For those of you who picked this as a favorite story and me as a favorite author, I am humbled. Thank you. And with that, this completes The Prince: Degeneration (aka Part I).

One last note: Please feel free to email me any questions, concerns, suggestions, etc. or post them to the reviews. I always respond. Many of you have done so already, and I've had some great conversations on character motivations, and things of that sort. Just because it's the end of the first story doesn't mean the conversation has to end too.


End file.
